Falling Empire
by adoctoraday
Summary: After Chronicles of Riddick, and just slightly into Riddick. "You'd swear it was a nightmare but your eyes are wide open." Samira is a breeder, saved from conversion by Riddick, former Lord Marshall, and working as a healer for the Necros and current Lord Marshall, Vaako. Her life is a nightmare, surrounded by half dead Necros and the darkness of space. Until Lord Vaako needs her.
1. Ultimatum

**Heeeey guys...so i know i'm supposed to be working on like two other stories right now, but the idea for this one has been bugging me for EVER. lol so now i'm just falling down the rabbit hole with writing more and more and mooooore :/ anyway, hope you like it! Please review! I love feedback, and i really find inspiration in hearing from y'all! xoxo**

* * *

><p>Samira stared out the window of the Necromonger ship, as deep space moved past them at a pace that she couldn't determine. She missed her home planet of Helion Prime. The cold dark of space left her feeling constantly chilled.<p>

She was one of three "breeders" on the ship. She and two others from Helion Prime had been brought aboard to be converted and turned into servants, though Samira was intended to be a healer.

After the former Lord Marshall had been killed by Riddick, the new Lord Marshall, she and the others had been spared, to the ire of the Necromongers. Now she served in the medical bay, treating the wounds and sicknesses that so rarely affected these ghouls.

She was regularly ignored and often condescended to, even when she was treating the Necros. For once, Samira was grateful for her tough childhood that had imbued her with a thick skin.

"Breeder. Your skills are required." Samira sighed at the sound of the Lord Marshall's deep voice, and turned to see him in the doorway of the medical bay supporting the drooping form of his wife, Dame Vaako.

Samira frowned; the Dame looked paler than usual, feverish, and drawn. She walked quickly over to the Lord Marshall and before he or the Dame could react, swept the Dame out of his arms, and quickly lowered her into a bed.

The Dame opened her eyes and Samira saw that they were glazed with fever. When she spoke, her voice was hoarse, "How dare you take such liberties _breeder_" the Dame spat at her.

Samira looked her in the eye, "Dame Vaako, you are ill. It is in your best interest that I take such liberties, or it is very possible that whatever you have could spread to the rest of the ship."

The Dame gave her a look filled with loathing, and then muttered, "Very well."

Samira nodded and began her inspection, taking the Dame's temperature her eyebrows skipping up when she saw how high it was. Grabbing the full body scanner she worked slowly down from the top of Dame Vaako's head to her toes, frowning in concentration. She didn't like what she saw.

There were dark spots on the Dame's lungs, and larger ones were coalescing on the outside. She closed her eyes and sighed, this was bad. The Dame had pneumonia. Normally pneumonia wasn't an issue, but once a human underwent the transition to become a Necro, they lost their immunities.

It was an issue that had cropped up occasionally in the past when they brought new people in to convert. When she had been left to sit for months with nothing to do, she read the histories of the Necros, and figured out how the new converts diseases and illnesses could spread like wildfire.

Now, she knew how to treat it, as there had been cases before on Helion Prime. Looking at the scans, she was concerned; this infection had been simmering for awhile. She looked down to Dame Vaako, who was sleeping, her breathing labored.

Samira turned to the Lord Marshall who was staring at her with his icy blue eyes, pinning her where she stood. She inclined her head in the required submission of respect, and then spoke, staring him straight in the eye, "Your wife is very sick my Lord Marshall. She has pneumonia and has had it for some time. Has she gone to some world where pneumonia is prevalent recently?"

The Lord Marshall stared at her for a long moment, his face blank, and then spoke, "She was on a diplomatic mission to a world that has expressed interest in joining the faith. She was there three weeks ago."

Samira nodded, that was the perfect timeline for the illness to set into her lungs and grow into the vicious demon it was now. "It has set deeply into her lungs my Lord and will be difficult to treat. We are lucky to have the treatment."

The Lord Marshall stared at her his well chiseled face hard, "You will save her or it will be your life."

He spun and left Samira in the med bay, her head spinning and her heart racing with fear.

* * *

><p>Vaako stormed away from the med bay, his mind racing. He had known that sending the Dame to Kryon was a bad idea, but the leaders of the planet had contacted them, wishing to convert. Sending a pretty face would make the transition much more amiable.<p>

Now, his wife was ill.

Striding into their quarters, or what used to be their quarters, he looked around and shook his head at the bareness. The Dame had long ago moved out of their rooms, preferring to live by herself rather than with him.

Personally, he was glad to be rid of her. Her scheming machinations were what had nearly brought the faith down. He had never personally been that strong in his beliefs, and after years with that witch, he had finally found peace now that they were separated.

Stripping off his decorative armor, he sank down at his desk, staring at the papers covering his desk. People were always asking something from the Lord Marshall.

Sighing he thought of the breeder healer, of her wide golden brown eyes when he had told her it was her life if his wife died. He felt a pang of regret for having scared her that way, but shook it off, he needed her to do her best to heal his wife, or he would have no consort.

He could only hope the woman was as good as she was reputed to be. He had no time or patience for someone who couldn't do what they were supposed to be an expert at. And according to the records, this woman, Samira, was an expert healer from Helion Prime.

Vaako stood and dressed in his lighter tunic and light pants, preparing to workout. He spent the next hour working out, pushing his muscles to the limit, enjoying the burn.

He dropped his weights and stood, stripping off his tunic, walking into his bathroom to flip on his shower. As the water warmed, he stripped off his pants and stepped under the stream of warm water, enjoying the feeling of his muscles being pounded by the heavy stream.

Cleaned and thoroughly relaxed, he emerged from the shower with a towel around his waist to hear someone pounding on his chamber doors. He swore and strode over, throwing the door open to find his second, Niles outside the door.

The man executed a hasty half bow and then spoke, "My Lord, the breeder sent me. It is your wife; she says she is much worse."

Vaako stared at him for a moment and then nodded, "Go to the med bay and watch over them until I get there." With that, he shut the door and turned to get dressed rapidly, pulling on his leather pants and a loose tunic.

As he slammed the chamber's doors shut behind him, all he could think of were his words to the breeder. If his wife died, her life was forfeit.


	2. Accidental Treason

**Hey lovelies! Thank you so much for the follows and the faves! It means so much! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well, a lot of planning on the metro went into it lol Please take a second to review, it totally makes my day to hear from y'all! xoxo**

* * *

><p>Vaako entered the med bay and found it a hive of activity, and quickly moved to a corner out of the way to observe what was happening.<p>

One of the Necro healers was receiving instruction from the breeder, and when she had finished speaking, the Necro sneered at her, "I won't take orders from a worthless breeder."

Vaako was about to step forward and set the man straight when Samira grabbed the man by the scruff of his shirt and yanked him forward to where his wife lay on a bed.

"Do you see who lies in this bed? Do you?!" Samira snarled at the man. "That is the Dame Vaako, and I have been instructed by the Lord Marshall himself to save her life, or my own is forfeit. If I do not do everything in my power to save her, he will kill me. What do you think he would do to you, one of his own, for refusing to even help?" Her voice was dangerous, painting a terrible picture of his wrath and vengeance.

Vaako smirked despite himself, impressed that the breeder knew how he would react to such inaction from his own people.

The man in her grasp wrested himself free and glared at her, "Very well_ breeder._ What do you need?" he asked venom in every word.

Samira gave him a look of disgust and then motioned to the lab that was set up, "Take the samples and run them, we need to determine how to cure this. And put your damn mask on."

The man gave her a look filled with loathing, but did as she said and put a filtration mask on over his nose and mouth and walked over to the lab, averting his eyes when he noticed the Lord Marshall standing nearby.

Vaako then noticed that all three of the other Necro healers and researchers in the room had similar masks on. A tremor of unease passed through him, and he took silent steps forward, approaching the breeder as she stood over his wife.

He came to stand beside her and was shocked by the abrupt change that a few short hours had wrought. His wife now lay completely still, hooked up to a machine to breathe for her, another to monitor her heart, and still more he wasn't sure of the purpose.

Samira, of course, knew he was there from the moment he entered the room. The entire atmosphere had changed, tensing. That didn't however mean that she would perform her duties any less admirably. If anything, she would work harder to prove to the Lord Marshall that she was trying everything to save his wife.

She turned to him, "My Lord. The situation is dire. We have discovered that this is not just pneumonia. Someone genetically modified the flu virus to also contain pneumonia and adenovirus. It's a beast, and it's designed to destroy both the lungs and the heart. But more specifically, it's designed to do so only to Necromongers who have no immunities to it. For…_breeders_ like myself it has no effect, other perhaps than to be a carrier."

Her heart pounded as she told the Lord Marshall her findings. What she had found in Dame Vaako's cultures was impossible…until she considered genetic intervention.

The Lord Marshall stared at her silently and then asked, "How did this happen?"

Samira frowned, puzzled, "Do you mean the modifications?"

He nodded sharply.

Samira sighed and ran a hand over her face, "I don't know my Lord. I've only just discovered the modifications. I have your best researchers tearing this thing apart to try and figure out how to treat it best. It's causing a lot of damage, and it's likely that we missed a mod, because your wife also appears to have brain swelling, despite being on blood thinners."

She sighed and glanced over to the Dame and then back to the Lord Marshall and could have sworn she saw something….warm…in his expression when he was watching her. But, surely not.

"My Lord…"she hesitated, the worst news had not yet been told.

He waved a hand impatiently, "Speak."

Samira nodded, "Yes. My Lord, if we cannot figure out the final modifications on this virus in the next 48 hours, your wife will die." She stared up into his eyes, daring to tell him the truth, even knowing it would likely end her life.

She took a breath and continued, "My Lord, even if your wife dies…it is very likely that those who accompanied her on her diplomatic mission have been exposed at the least, and infected at the most. You yourself are also likely to have been exposed due to prolonged contact."

She stared up at him, fearful of his reaction, and was surprised when he simply nodded sharply once.

"Very well. All those on the diplomatic mission will be placed here, under quarantine for testing, until we can determine if they are infected." He saw the sense in her words, and Vaako would not have this deadly illness rampaging through the main ship, destroying his people.

Samira placed a hand on his arm as he turned to leave, not wincing when he turned back quickly, shock and anger on his face for her presumption. "I apologize my Lord. But we need to run tests on you to make sure you aren't infected. You must stay here, for just a short while."

Vaako stared down at this female breeder who showed so much resilience and courage, and felt a touch of pride at her unwillingness to let him leave, to touch him even when she wasn't supposed to. He spoke softly, "Very well. Shall we proceed?"

Samira glanced up at him, surprised momentarily by his acquiescence, and then nodded before moving quickly to grab the blood draw kit she would need, along with paperwork to take notes.

She ushered the Lord Marshall to an open chair by the large windows, figuring the view would distract him while she worked. Sitting across from him, she quickly took a few notes on his general appearance, and then began asking questions.

"My Lord. How many days have you spent in close contact with your wife?" she sat staring down at the paperwork, waiting for him to reply, knowing her questions would seem impudent.

Vaako raised a brow, but answered, "Since she returned from her mission? About two weeks total. We are both very busy."

Samira nodded and took notes, asking, "Have you been intimate?"

Vaako's lips twisted in a wry smile to see the breeders cheeks flush at her own question. It was an unusual sight on a Necro ship, a flushed face. Sighing ruefully, he answered, "Once."

Samira said nothing, again only writing down his response before asking another question, "Were you in contact or closed meetings with any of the people that went with your wife to Kryon?"

Vaako nodded, "Yes, at least five closed door meetings. With six different people. We sent a frigate to Kryon, so there will be a number of people that you will need to speak with."

Samira nodded, "Thank you my Lord. Now, how are you feeling?"At this question she looked up at him, and stared at him closely, watching for any sign of deceit.

Vaako stared back at her, studying this creature before him as he hadn't bothered to before. As before, her golden eyes captured his attention, framed by long dark lashes, and expressive winged brows. Her features were finely carved, like china that might break if handled too roughly. Her skin was the palest of amber and her silky looking black hair was pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck, giving her an austere, but strong appearance. Her whole body was slimly built, with gently curves under her worn clothing, and he could see dark circles under her eyes, indicating to him that she was probably not eating enough or getting enough rest.

"My Lord? Are you well?" she asked softly, concern filling her voice.

Vaako shook himself, realizing he had been staring absentmindedly at her for some time. "I am well. I feel no illness. My body and spirit are fine" he said, speaking gruffly, annoyed to have been as distracted by someone as insignificant as this female breeder.

Samira stared at the Lord Marshall, not quite believing him, but not sure she was willing to push his good will any further that evening. Sighing she reached for her blood draw kit, "Very well, please roll up your sleeve and we will get this done with quickly. Then my Lord, please stay in your chambers until I come to you with your results."

Vaako stared at her, confused. "Why would I not stay here?"

She smiled softly at him, surprising him once again, "Because my Lord, if you aren't symptomatic yet, you may not be infected. But staying here could expose you. If I can't save your wife, I won't be responsible for your death as well. I do not wish to keep what I kill."

Samira's hands froze in the process of putting the blood work kit back together, realizing what she had said. "I-I apologize my Lord Marshall. I meant…I misspoke. Please forgive me."

Vaako watched as her eyes widened at the realization that she had just spoke treason, whether intentional or not, and saw the pure fear fill her eyes. He waited a moment and then spoke quietly, "You have no reason to ask for forgiveness. Many have said very similar things about other Lord Marshalls. It is an impossible role; to lead. Thank you for your good work in caring for my wife and my fellow Necromongers. I look forward to hearing my results and theirs, soon."

With that, he stood and left her, sitting by the window, stunned.

Samira sat shaking with fear, amazed that the Lord Marshall hadn't ripped out her soul and sent her to death there and then for the treason she had spoken. Instead he had spoken quietly, in a tone of one who understood why she had spoken the way she had. Very unlike the Lord Marshall indeed.

"Breeder! The Dame's temperature is continuing to rise!" one of the Necro healers was yelling for her, fear in their voice. She rose and carried the blood test kit over to the man she had dressed down earlier, "Test this. It is the Lord Marshalls. Inform me when it is done, and I will take the results to him." He barely looked at her when taking the blood draws from her and nodded sharply.

Samira looked around the room to the other Necro healers and researchers, "Congratulations folks, you are all in quarantine here until we find a cure for this. None of you will be leaving." Seeing the hate and anger in their eyes, she said nothing else, but moved to the Dame's side to try and figure out a way to bring down her temperature.

All of this would be for naught if she died, and they had no cure for the others who would inevitably fall ill. She would also need to set up a decon process for her so she could leave the med bay and speak to the Lord Marshall…Samira sighed, it was going to be a long night, and a longer 48 hours to see if the Dame pulled through.

She turned at the sound of the med bay doors opening; the first of the soldiers from the diplomatic mission appeared to be arriving. She gave them warm smiles, and brought them over to empty beds to be tested. Standing back, she let the Necro healers attend them, preserving her energy for a short time.

"And so it begins" she murmured.


	3. Exhaustion

**Hey y'all I am so glad you're liking this story! it's just coming and coming, and I can't get it down fast enough! Thank you so much for following/favoriting and reviewing! Means so so much!**

* * *

><p>A day and a half later, three of the soldiers that had come into the quarantine were presenting with coughing and congestion in the chest. Two more were fatigued, but otherwise feeling well. The last five's blood work showed the virus in their bloodstream, but they showed no signs of illness yet.<p>

The Necro researchers were also fatigued from nonstop work, and all had light coughs. Currently, it was well past midnight, and the med bay was silent, all the researchers, doctors and patients were sound asleep, the only noise in the rooms were the small electronic noises of the machines monitoring the vitals of Dame Vaako.

Samira sat in Dame Vaako's solitary room, curled in the solitary leather chair by her bed, her eyes slowly slipping shut. She had been awake for nearly 36 hours trying everything in her power to unlock a treatment for the advanced virus that was currently assaulting the Dame and the three others.

She and the researchers had been dissecting the modified virus, using every known treatment in every combination they could think of, only coming up frustrated when it failed to work.

Over the past day she had grown increasingly frustrated with the Dame's condition. Without the machines breathing for her, she would probably be dead. Her heart rate was erratic, and within the last 12 hours they had needed to install a pacemaker to keep her heart beating.

A Necro's normal body temperature was right around 86.6° Fahrenheit. The Dame's had been steadily creeping up for the past two days, she now had a raging fever of 98.6°, her skin dry and papery. Samira had just hung another bag of saline before she sat down beside the bed to keep watch.

Now her whole body was giving off the little twitches that came right before the neurons slowed and smoothed out into deep sleep. She was trying to fight it, but her body could no longer resist the sweet warmth of sleep.

In the depths of her sleep, Samira never heard the med bay doors open. Vaako entered the med bay, his eyes adjusting quickly to the dark, and looked around, surprised to find no one around.

He walked silently to the first quarantine room and peered in, finding his wife laying in a bed, and the breeder in a chair, asleep by her bed.

A flash of anger at her lackadaisical attitude went through him and he went to shake her awake when he noticed the medical chart still gripped in her hands, and the deep dark circles beneath her eyes, so common among his own people, were startling against her amber skin.

His anger quickly cooled and he reached a hand out tentatively, pulling the chart from her hands softly, watching to make sure he didn't wake her.

He read over the chart quickly, not understanding half the notations, but able to understand from the time stamps and signatures that the breeder had been up with his wife for at least 36 hours. She had been running tests and giving treatments to his wife, and yet from what he was reading here, it wasn't working.

Sighing deeply he set the chart down at the foot of his wife's bed and moved closer to her side, staring down at her. She was nothing like the woman he had married, nothing like the woman he had seen just days ago.

She had wasted away, the illness and fever eating her up. Her chest rose and fell with the mechanical pumping of the machines, her wasted hands covering her stomach. A shadow of sadness and regret washed through him; they had never had the perfect relationship, not by any means, but he regretted not noticing her illness sooner, not knowing that she needed help.

Most of all he regretted that he wouldn't mourn her death the way a husband should.

Vaako covered his mouth with the back of a hand, a cough bubbling up in his chest. He had come here to see what progress was being made on a cure or a treatment, but had also wanted to talk to the breeder about his recent development of a cough.

Seeing the state she was in made him reconsider his decision to wake her, and he left the room silently, peering back just once to look at his slowly dying wife, and the woman who was caring for her, no matter what.

It only occurred to him later, when he had gotten back to his chambers that he had taken a breeders' well being into consideration and placed it above his own.

* * *

><p>A few short hours later, Samira awoke, stretching her still exhausted muscles. She looked around puzzled, how had her chart gotten onto the bed?<p>

Shaking her head, she stood, and reached a hand out to steady herself as her head spun violently and her stomach bottomed out. Thinking back, she realized it had been almost a day since the last time she had eaten.

She did a fast vitals check of the Dame, and realized that she was now brain dead. Samira lowered her head and closed her eyes, whispering a soft prayer for the Dame, and then lifted her head, her eyes free of tears.

Walking out of the room Samira went to the small break area and grabbed a bottle of juice, drinking it quickly, her nerves buzzing as the sugar hit her system. Feeling slightly refreshed she headed back into the research lab and found that two of the researchers were also awake and back at work.

She brought the Dame's chart to the researchers, "Dame Vaako is now brain dead. Please incorporate that information into the details of the virus." She hesitated and then asked, "How are you feeling?"

The female Necro researcher looked up at her, "Just fine breeder, you can stop hovering." Samira shook her head and walked away, heading to the decon area by the med bay doors.

Quickly stepping inside, she felt the cool air being filter, and the strange looking blue glow of the ultraviolet light pulsed over her skin for nearly a minute. A fine mist of decontaminant sprayed over her skin and hair before a last filtering of the air completed and the outer door unlocked.

Samira made her way quickly down the hallways until she reached the Lord Marshall's chambers. She hesitated outside the doors wondering if the Lord Marshall would be disturbed by her entry. She raised a hand a knocked firmly on the door, waiting a moment until she heard his deep voice from the other side of the door.

"Who is there?"

Samira frowned; she could swear he sounded hoarse. "It's Samira, my Lord" she called softly.

Vaako frowned on the other side of the door, _Samira?_

Samira flushed, obviously he wouldn't know her name, "The healer looking after your wife my Lord. The…breeder." She spoke the last word with embarrassment, waiting for him to open the door.

Vaako felt his own flush of embarrassment and frowned at his oversight. He opened the door to find the breeder,-_Samira _- he told himself, standing on the other side, looking marginally less exhausted than she had last night.

He held a hand out in invitation, "Please come in Samira."

Samira bowed her head gracefully and entered silently, fiddling nervously with the med kit she had brought with her.

Vaako closed the door and walked behind Samira, noticing how she carried herself with careful grace. He passed by her, feeling fear and exhaustion radiating off of her. He sat on one of the long couches in his living area, and waited for her to approach him.

When she continued to stand a few feet away staring at him nervously, he frowned and sighed. "Come here breeder."

He saw her wince at his use of the derogatory term, and instantly regretted it. He softened his tone, "Please, come sit. You look exhausted." To his surprise she did as he asked and came to the couch, sitting nearly a foot away from him, tension in every line of her body.

He smirked despite the tension in the air and teased, "I swear I won't bite." Samira's eyes flashed to his face, and he saw her eyes widen at the teasing grin on his face. To his immense surprise a hint of a smile teased her full lips before disappearing into a business like frown.

"My Lord, there is something I wish to discuss with you, and then I will need to examine you, to make sure you are well." She spoke softly, but firmly, and though her voice was steady, he could hear the strain from exhaustion in it.

He nodded and reclined against the cushions, "Go on."

Samira nodded once and then took a deep breath, "My Lord, your wife is now brain dead. The only things keeping her alive are the machines. It is up to you on how we should proceed, but we-_I_ would recommend shutting off the machines and allowing her to meet her end peacefully."

Samira waited, not meeting Vaako's eyes, terrified he was going to condemn her to death for not being able to save his wife. The silence between them grew until she had to look up to see what his expression was.

Vaako was looking at her with the strangest expression, filled with curiosity and something else she couldn't define.

Samira inhaled sharply and edged away, some unnamed fear gripping her.

Vaako watched her move away, and felt a pang of disappointment at her reaction to him. As a result his next words were sharper than he had originally intended, "Did you not _try_ to save her?"

Samira frowned and looked up, "Of course my Lord Vaako, we did everything. We tried every treatment known for these viruses, in every combination, and nothing worked. We have worked tirelessly to keep her as comfortable as possible in these last few days and no member of the team working to find a cure or treatment has stopped worked, even when her prognosis turned terminal."

Samira found herself angry, there were others who were sick, not just his wife, and her healers' training wouldn't allow her to forget about them, "My Lord, forgive me, but there are others, soldiers, who went with your wife's diplomatic mission, and are ill. It is now in our best interest to ensure that they remain well long enough for us to find a treatment."

Her eyes blazed into his, "Grief is a wretched thing, but we don't have time for it my Lord. There are those that still need my help that are living, and I must make certain that you do not fall ill as well."

Vaako was taken aback; he didn't think he had ever been spoken to in such a manner by a breeder, especially a female one. He also couldn't remember her ever having spoken so many words in a row to him.

He let what she had said sink in, and then spoke softly, slowly, "Samira…I apologize for my harsh tone. I will confide in you something that not many people know. My wife and I are separated from each other, and haven't loved each other as a wife and husband should in a very long time. If anything, we are merely companions on this path through life."

He leaned in towards her and held out his hand to show her his bare ring finger, "The bonds of marriage ended for us many years ago. I will mourn her death, as Lord Marshall, but not as her husband. Please make her end as comfortable as you can?" he asked softly, a touch of sadness in his voice.

Samira sat looking at him shocked by his confession to her, and at the sadness on his face. His eyes searched her face, though for what she wasn't sure. Trust, perhaps?

Her hand moved before she could think, and when she felt it grasp his, her eyes shot down in shock to where their hands were now clasped. She looked back up to his face and saw approval there, and took that as a sign to continue.

"My Lord, I swear, I will be the one to make sure your wife goes peacefully to the Underverse. I also swear to you, we will find a way to treat this so we lose no others."

Vaako nodded, he could feel the intensity of her promise pulsing in her softly spoken words, and in the reassuring squeeze she had given his hand.

They sat that way for a moment until Samira pulled her hand away with a regretful smile, "I'm sorry my Lord, but I must examine you now. I need to make sure you are well."

Vaako nodded, he wanted to lie and say he was well, but he had been coughing these past two days, and had felt more fatigued than usual by his duties as Lord Marshall.

Samira opened her medical bag and pulled out her stethoscope, full body scanner and thermometer. Turning back to the Lord Marshall she smiled softly, "Can you please undo the laces on your shirt my Lord? I need to listen to your breathing."

Vaako did as she asked, untying the neck of the simple cotton under tunic he wore, his eyes remaining on her as she moved from further down the couch, to right beside him. She smiled softly at him again before pushing his shirt aside and placing her stethoscope over his lungs, "Take deep breaths in and out my Lord" she spoke softly.

Vaako complied, and watched her face tighten with concentration, her eyes closed, listening intently. She opened them and smiled briefly at him before shifting the scope, keeping one hand on his left shoulder as she listened to his heart.

After a moment she pulled away and stared at him, a worried look on her face. Before he knew what was happening she was kneeling beside him on the couch, reaching down the back of his shirt, the scope pressed to his back, listening to he didn't know what.

He was acutely aware of her small frame pressed against his side, and as she tilted her head to listen better, a strand of her silky black hair brushed his cheek, and he smelled…cinnamon.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeper, enjoying the spicy scent.

Samira pulled away from Vaako and frowned, his lungs definitely sounded troublesome, and though his heart still sounded to be working well, she was concerned. Going to her bag she grabbed the thermometer and the scanner, before turning back to the Lord Marshall, "Open please, and hold this under your tongue."

Vaako opened his mouth compliantly, and bit down lightly on the thermometer, holding it in place. He watched as Samira stood up from the couch and stared down at him for a moment frowning, and then asked, "My Lord, would you please move to the chaise? I need you to lay with your arms behind your head, and it would be easier on a piece of furniture with no back or arms."

Vaako nodded and moved to the chaise, lying back with his arms behind his head, his upper body reclined slightly against the single arm of the chaise. Samira sat beside him, scooting away when her hip connected with his, her eyes flashing up to his face briefly before going back to the scanner, as she ran in slowly over his chest.

The thermometer beeped and Samira spoke, not looking up from the scanner, "You can take that out. Read it to me please."

Vaako removed the device from his mouth and looked at it. _Shit. _Even he knew that his temperature shouldn't be that high. "89°" he said softly. Samira's gaze flew to his face, fear in her eyes, her mouth tightening, "Are you sure? Let me see."

She set the scanner down and grabbed the thermometer out of his hand, her eyes sliding shut in dejection when she saw the number, 89°, just as he had said. Samira dropped the thermometer into her lap and covered her face with her hands, trying not to weep.

They had no cure. No treatment. If the Lord Marshall died…she would surely be put to death.

Pulling her hands from her face she looked down into the waiting face of the Lord Marshall, and took a shaky breath. She grabbed the scanner, and showed him the screen, "My Lord, you have the beginning stages of pneumonia. You will probably develop a cough, if you don't already have one. We will need to keep your fever down, your fluid intake up, and make sure your heart stays healthy. You must rest as much as possible, do you understand?"

Vaako understood that she looked exhausted, terrified, and he couldn't tell if it was for his condition or for her own fate, should he die. He reached a hand out and grasped hers, "I understand. You should go and rest. The sleep you got last night was surely not enough."

Samira stared at him, not understanding for a moment, and then it hit her, he had broken his quarantine and come to med bay. She stood, angry, "My Lord! You should not have left your room! You could have infected someone. You could..you…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence, because at that moment, the stress of the day, and her lack of food over two days, and exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks.

Samira swayed, and felt the room go black around the edges, "You…" she fought to speak. Vaako saw her eyes start to roll backwards, and leapt from the chaise, catching her before her head could dash against the hard marble floors.

He knelt with her in his arms, and stared at her, unsure of what to do, and then made a decision. He lifted her easily-_too easily-_he thought, and carried her to the large couch they had been on earlier. He laid her down gently, placing her head on a pillow, and covering her with a blanket.

Vaako stood back and stared at her sleeping form, a ball of emotions knotted in his chest. He shook his head at his own folly and walked to the chamber doors, hesitating, knowing she would be angry at him for leaving.

Sighing, he turned away and went to his bedchamber, hunting up a scrap of cloth to tie around his lower face. He spared a glance back at Samira before he opened the door; he would go to the med bay and inform them that she was resting, and would be back later.

If anyone had anything to say, they could damn well say it to him.


	4. Passing of a Dame

**hey y'all i hope you are enjoying the story. It's just writing itself! I am trying to be as clear and correct with the medical stuff as possible, but not make it seem fake...so yea, i hope it comes across that way! Did a lot of research to try and make it seem authentic! let me know what you think! it's about to get dramatic! xoxo**

* * *

><p>Samira woke hours later, rested, but with a ravenous pit in her stomach. She sat up slowly, her head spinning slightly. Clutching her head with one hand she swung her legs off the couch and looked around, fear slowly creeping into her heart as she realized she was in the Lord Marshall's chambers.<p>

When she remembered how she had been yelling at him right before she passed out, she groaned softly and covered her face, "Oh you idiot!" she whispered. He was probably figuring out a way to punish her right now for her rudeness.

She stiffened, hearing a door open behind her, and sat stone still, not wanting to turn and see his disapproving face. She heard his near silent footsteps approaching the couch, and then from her lowered gaze saw him standing before her.

She could feel his gaze on her, and knew he wanted her to look up, but she couldn't…she just couldn't tear her gaze from the marble floor.

She heard him sigh deeply, and then watched him sit in the chair across from her. "Did you sleep well?" he asked his deep voice gruff as usual, though she could swear he almost sounded concerned.

Samira nodded, "Yes my Lord. Thank you for allowing me to stay here…that was…unnecessary."

She heard his deep sigh and risked a glance up, peering through her long hair framing her face, and saw that while he looked frustrated, he didn't look angry. He caught her glance and stared, a curious expression on his face, and she blushed, staring back down at the floor quickly.

Vaako shook his head, amused, as the woman evaded his perusal. "You have not eaten lately, have you?" he asked, trying to speak gently, as she seemed especially nervous around him.

Samira shook her head, "No my Lord. It has been…nearly three days now since I ate something substantial I believe."

Vaako's brows shot up; that was far longer than he had been expecting. It was no wonder that she had collapsed after spending two days awake taking care of his wife. He stood, "There is food in my dining area, if you would like."

Samira looked up and studied him for a moment before nodding her assent. She stood slowly, swaying for a moment. When Vaako made an unconscious move to aid her she held up a restraining hand, "I'm fine my Lord. Thank you."

Vaako shook his head at her stubbornness and led the way to the dining area where there was meat, fruit, bread and water; all laid out on the table like a feast. At the sight of the food, her body gave an involuntary shudder and nearly collapsed again, and this time Vaako did catch her about the waist, leading her to a chair to sit.

Samira sat very still, the smell of the food nearly driving her mad, but she knew she couldn't serve herself until the Lord Marshall had taken something. She sat waiting….

Vaako seated himself to the left of the woman and waited for her to take food…growing angry when she simply sat and stared at the grains of the wooden table. "You are nearly starving! Why do you not eat?!" he growled.

Samira winced, "I'm sorry my Lord, b-but it would be rude to take food from your table, without letting you have the first choice." She risked a glance up to his face and saw a look of exasperation dawn on him before he reached a hand out and grabbed some fruit and meat, and poured water into his glass.

"There, are you going to eat now?" he demanded. She was impossible! Nearly starving and she had sat waiting for him to eat first. The rational part of him knew that it was only proper, that it was how slaves and breeders were expected to act, but from her, it made him angry.

She had already dedicated her life to saving his people, knowing if she didn't succeed, and he died, his successor would likely kill her. She owed him nothing. Certainly not respect.

Samira reached a shaking hand out for the water pitcher, and tried to lift it, setting it down quickly when she felt how heavy it was. Vaako made a noise and rose, grabbing the pitcher and filling her glass. Looking at her, he realized she was weak and probably still tired, and snatched her plate up.

He filled it quickly with slices of beef and chicken, a hearty roll, grapes, and a banana. He set the plate down in front of her, "Eat" he said roughly, moving back to his own chair.

He popped a grape into his mouth and watched as she ate slowly, tentatively. He could tell she was restraining herself, and would probably not ask for more than what was on her plate. He studied her, trying to determine her age.

He could remember when the breeders of Helion Prime had been brought on board to be converted, and then Riddick took power. He had stopped the last of the conversions, leaving just three people from Helion Prime untouched and on a Necro ship in space.

That had been 11 years ago.

The girl who had come aboard then couldn't have been more than…16? Yet even at that time, he remembered she was known as a healer among her people. She had shown aptitude for it from a young age and had been trained intensively.

Now, she would be 27, nearly 28.

Looking at her, he thought that she looked older than her years. Her eyes were fathomless when she met his gaze, and there was deepness to her soul that spoke to her time among them. He wondered what she was like; they had only spoken of his wife and this illness.

He had no idea of who she really was. Taking care to speak softly, he asked, "Do you like to read Samira?" and watched as she tensed, pausing in her eating.

She swallowed and looked up at him, "My Lord?"

He sighed, "It's not a trick. Do you like to read?"

Samira stared at him for a long moment and then nodded, hesitantly. "There is a wonderful library on board my Lord. I spend much of my free time there. Some of the stories are wonderful."

Vaako nodded, "Yes, I have spent time there myself. Though I have more books in my own collection that may amuse you, if you are looking for something to pass the time."

Samira stared at him, unsure if he was actually offering her his books. "I-I would love to see your collection my Lord. Which is your favorite?"she dared to ask.

Vaako smiled at her question, "Hmmm…I suppose it would be the story of the prince who falls in love with a common woman. She tells him they cannot be together, their differences are insurmountable, but he shows her that he would do anything to be with her."

Samira leaned forward intrigued, "What does he do?"

Vaako smiled wryly at her, "You'll just have to read it and find out, won't you?"

Samira hesitated, and then smiled sadly, "Perhaps once we've found a treatment for this illness my Lord." She looked down at her plate and realized she had eaten everything. She was still hungry, but was fearful of asking for more, despite the fact that the Lord Marshall had been treating her…kindly.

She glanced back up and found him watching her, and glanced back down, flushing. "My Lord, may…may I have more?"

Vaako chuckled softly, "Of course, we can't have you passing out again."

Samira cursed herself silently and rose slightly to fill her plate again. "Once I leave here my Lord, I will return to your wife and release her. I will stay with her the whole time. You have my word."

"Thank you Samira." Vaako used her name deliberately, wanting her to know that he meant his thanks, that he saw her, not as a breeder, but as a person, with a name. Someone that he was beginning to understand, and perhaps trust.

**Break**

Samira stood in the decon chamber just inside the med bay, waiting for the process to complete, and pondered over her breakfast with the Lord Marshall. He had been kind, thoughtful towards her wellbeing, and had inquired into how she spent her spare time.

All in all, it left her troubled. She wanted to escape his notice, not draw more attention to herself, and it seemed that the Lord Marshall was intent on discovering more about her.

As the airlock hissed open, Samira shook her head, she would have to be careful, she was no one special and she didn't want the attention that the Lord Marshall seemed intent on paying her. Whether it was born of natural curiosity about the person caring for his wife and soldiers under his command, or something more sinister, she had no intention of allowing him to know her better.

She had spent 11 years on this ship without gaining undue notice, and she wasn't about to cause a fuss now.

Walking over to the research lab, she poked her head in and found the Necros working intently. "Any news I should know?" she asked softly. The female Necro who had spoken to her before turned and sighed, pulling her mask down, "No. We thought we had something, but it too failed."

Samira nodded, "I am going to remove Dame Vaako from the machines now, as instructed by the Lord Marshall. I will take blood and bone marrow before, and we will see if there is anything in there that will aid us."

The female Necro nodded and turned back to her station, effectively dismissing Samira. Samira didn't mind much, it was better than being condescended to or ignored completely.

Making her way to Dame Vaako's room, she drew back the covers and quickly did a marrow extraction from her hip, followed by a number of blood vials. When she was satisfied she had everything that they could use, Samira covered the Dame back up, tucking her in as she would a small child.

She turned the machines off first, and then gently removed the ventilator, setting it aside. Turning off the pacemaker, she sat down in the chair beside the Dame's bed, and waited. It wouldn't be long.

Samira glanced up a few minutes later as the Dame's breathing slowed, faltered and then stopped. She stood and went quickly to her side, checking her vitals, and after a moment, closed the Dame's eyes. She was gone.

Taking the Dame's hand in her own, she closed her eyes and whispered a prayer, hoping that the Dame had found peace wherever she was. Opening her eyes, Samira released the Dame's hand, and gathered up the samples she had gathered, taking them out to the lab.

The researchers looked up at her when she set the kit containing the Dame's blood and bone marrow down on the table. The female Necro stared at her, and then bowed her head, "The Lady is at peace. You did well by her breeder."

Samira nodded and left the lab to check on the soldiers, she wanted to check on their vitals and see how they were faring. Entering the first room, she found the soldier sleeping, and moved quietly to take his vitals.

Sighing softly, she frowned when she saw his temperature was 90°, and his breathing was raspy. His heartbeat was also erratic. He would most likely need a pacemaker in a day if they couldn't come up with a cocktail of medications to get the viruses under control.

Checking on the other two who had been ill, she found them much the same as the first. The two who had been fatigued but otherwise well now presented with light fevers and coughs. The last five were moving into the early stages with fatigue and sporadic coughing fits.

Samira leaned against the wall outside the lab. She was so tired. It had taken her four hours to help the Dame pass, check on the vitals of the ten soldiers and do the requisite paperwork. Now she needed to speak to the researchers, and see how they were feeling, and try to come up with a treatment.

She pushed the door to the lab open and sat down in a chair. The two Necro researchers turned to look at her, waiting for her to say something. "Please report on your vitals."Samira prodded.

The man sighed, "Coughing, fever of 89°, fatigue-though that is mostly due to overwork, and a headache." Samira nodded and wrote on his chart, and then looked up expectantly to the woman, waiting for her to speak.

The female Necro rolled her eyes, "Coughing, painful breathing. Fever of 91°." Samira wrote rapidly in her chart and then stood staring into the female Necro's eyes, "You need to be on fluids. Go rest, now. I'll take over here."

When the woman opened her mouth to protest, Samira grabbed her arm and propelled her out of the room, pointing to the quarantine rooms, "Go. Fluids, rest, at least 6 hours." The Necro gave her an impressed look, "Yes ma'am" and went to the quarantine room to rest.

Samira went back into the lab and sat back down with a heavy sigh. She turned to the man, "You need fluids as well. I think if we use some anti-inflammitories on those with bad hearts, we can keep them alive longer without needing a pacemaker. And we can start putting drains in for fluid buildup in the lungs…"

The man nodded, "What we need is something that will knock out the viruses. None of the treatments are working."

Samira sighed and ran a hand through her hair, frowning, she had forgotten to tie it back up this morning. "Yes, but maybe there will be something in the Dame's blood and bone marrow that will help. Let's get to work."

They divided the blood and marrow and began to inspect it, looking for antibodies that had fought back successfully, growing frustrated when they found none.

Hours later, Samira pushed away from the desk. She turned to the man, "Go get some food and rest. We can't make any progress if you drop." He nodded and left the lab, leaving Samira to sit and mull over the results of their research.

She was still sitting there when she heard a pounding on the med bay doors. Getting up quickly, she ran to the doors and found a man pounding on the window, "Hey! Breeder!" She ran up to the decon area and entered so she could hear better.

"What's wrong?" she called through the glass. "It's the Lord Marshall. He's not answering his door, or the notes we've slid under to see if he needs anything" the man yelled back.

Samira paled, that was bad. He had been feverish this morning, and had coughed a few times, but he shouldn't have gotten ill so badly that he wasn't able to answer the door. "Stand back, I'm coming out" she called.

She exited the decon area briefly to grab her medical bag, and threw in a saline bag, anti-inflammitories, painkillers, and a few other medicines that might help. Running back into decon, she bounced in place as the decon process took place.

As the med bay doors wooshed open, Samira took off running down the hall, glancing over to the man running beside her, "Has anyone entered the Lord Marshall's chambers?"

He shook his head, "No. We know it's under quarantine. I've had to stop at least three people from doing so." Samira gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you. I know that is hard for you, but if anyone else gets sick, the entire ship could be brought down."

He nodded, "I understand."

They came to a halt in front of the Lord Marshall's chambers and Samira took a few deep steadying breaths before rapping on the door loudly, calling, "My Lord Marshall? It's Samira, the healer." She waited a moment, listening intently, and heard nothing.

Her heart beat fast with exertion and fear, and she rapped on the door again, "My Lord! Please, if you can hear me, answer!" Again, she listened, and heard nothing.

Samira turned and looked to the man beside her, "You are Niles, the Lord Marshall's second?"

He nodded, "Yes..why?"

She reached a hand toward the door, "I intend to enter, and find the Lord Marshall and treat him. I need you to guard this door. Will you do that?"

He hesitated, and then nodded, "I will. Find him and make him well breeder."

Samira nodded and pulled the key to the door out of her pocket, and undid the doors, pushing them open far enough for her to enter, and then shutting them behind her with a resounding** thud. **


	5. What just happened?

**DRAAAAMA! twisty goodness ahead! prepare yourselves! i laughed so evilly when i was writing this, like a damn fool lol please review! xoxox **

* * *

><p>Samira looked around the large sitting area where she had just been this morning, and saw no sign of the Lord Marshall. "My Lord?" she called, listening for a response. She heard nothing.<p>

She moved through the room to the spacious study, and drew in a breath, almost half of the wall was a window, through which the Lord Marshall could watch space fly past them. But there was still no sign of him.

She turned and saw the door to the dining area open, and passed through. The remnants of their meal were still sitting on the table, though it looked like he had eaten again. That was good, she thought, he would have food, and therefore strength, wherever he was.

She saw only one other door in the dining area, and knew it must lead to his bedchambers. Shifting her shoulders uncomfortably, Samira stepped close to the door and knocked, "My Lord Marshall? Can you hear me?"

She waited, heart racing, cursing when she heard nothing. Reaching a trembling hand to the handle, she turned it and pushed the door open, looking around the room, her heart dropping when she didn't immediately see him.

"Gods! Where are you?" she whispered, moving towards the bathroom, the only logical place he could be. She paused; there was another door…perhaps a closet of some sort?

She grasped the handle and wrenched the door open to find the Lord Marshall's gymnasium. Weights, steam room, running machine, and more she didn't recognize. Looking around, she saw the light above the steam room was on, indicating someone was inside.

"Oh holy hellfire!" she exclaimed, running over to the small room to peer into the small window. She cursed again, seeing the Lord Marshall slumped against a wall, eyes closed. She wrenched the door open and dashed inside, kneeling down in front of him.

"My Lord! Oh, wake up, dammit!" she cried, shaking his broad shoulders. She grabbed his chin and peeled back an eyelid, and let out a cry of joy when his pupil responded to light, he was unconscious, not brain dead!

Slinging his arm around her shoulder, she wound her arm around his waist and heaved him to his feet, dragging the Lord Marshall out of the steam room. She leaned them up against the wall on the outside, catching her breath, and looked up at him, fuming.

Oh, when he woke up, she was going to yell at him, consequences be damned!

She grasped his waist tighter and dragged him slowly, painfully out of the gym and into the bathroom, collapsing with him onto the shower floor. She reached up and turned on the shower, making sure the water was icy cold.

She winced at the cold water but stayed, turning to make sure the water wasn't getting into his airway. She moved out of the spray of the water, but shivered, she was already soaked.

A few minutes later when she touched a hand to his forehead, his skin felt less like it was on fire, and like it was cooling down. Letting out a sigh of relief, she grabbed his wrist and took his pulse, counting each beat meticulously.

His fingers twitched in her hand, and she looked up at his face, his eyes were fluttering open, and his chest muscles were twitching; he was coming back from unconsciousness.

"Ughhhhhhhh" Vaako groaned, his eyes flickering open to look around hazily, and then lock on Samira. Why was he wet? And freezing? "W-what…why?" he tried to speak.

Samira glared at him, "Good questions my Lord! What were you thinking?! Working out and sitting in a steam room when you are ill? WHY?" she yelled. "You could have died! You would have, were it not for your commanders trying to speak with you and not being able to."

She glowered at him and stood, the water soaking her again, though she was too angry to care. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" she asked her voice dangerously quiet now.

Vaako stared up at her, shocked. She, a breeder, was _yelling _at him-Lord Marshall! He struggled to his feet and would have fallen had she not reached out and grabbed him by the elbow to steady him, still glaring at him the whole time.

"I was thinking that I would exercise and try to keep my body healthy, to stay strong. That perhaps a steam would help fight the virus…I am not a healer, but I have heard it can help." As he spoke, he knew his response sounded weak, and he hated it.

Samira shook her head, "You're right, you aren't a healer. And you shouldn't have done that. You dehydrated yourself, and then sat in a hot room, and dehydrated yourself even more, and raised your body temperature, which when you have a fever, is bad. It can hurt your brain, and your other organs."

Vaako ran a hand under the icy water, "So that's why you used such cold water." Samira nodded.

He frowned, "Can we leave now? I am very uncomfortable." Samira sighed and flapped her hands at him, "Oh gods forbid you be uncomfortable." But she came closer and took his pulse again, and was pleased to feel it was steady, and his skin seemed to be cool.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "You can get out now. Dry off, put some pants and a tunic on and I'll check your vitals."

Vaako nodded and reached around her to shut the water off, noting as he did that despite her anger, she was shivering from the freezing water.

Once he had exited the shower Samira followed, wringing her long hair out and then twisting it up into a bun. She sighed looking down at her clothes, she was soaked. Well, some wet furniture was the least he could put up with for scaring her like that.

She cut a path out to the living area and found him already there, dressed in loose cotton pants and a tunic, untied so that the fine muscles of his upper chest could be seen.

She glanced away and moved to sit next to him when he spoke sharply, "Wait. You're soaking. Let me get you a robe."

Before Samira could say no, he was up and out of the room. She stood awkwardly, -_what am I supposed to do? Take my clothes off? -_the thought shocked her.

Vaako came back into the room, and stood tall and imposing in front of her, holding out a robe of the most glorious hunter green. "Make yourself comfortable" he commanded, thrusting it at her.

Samira flinched back, "I…It wouldn't be proper my Lord." Vaako raised a brow, "It also wouldn't be proper for a breeder to shout at the Lord Marshall, but I find it highly refreshing, so let's screw all of the proprieties."

Samira took a breath and nodded, "Very well my Lord." She took the robe and looked around the room before simply starting to slip it on.

Vaako shook his head, "Go use my bathroom."

Samira sighed and shrugged the robe off, walking quickly to the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She stared in the mirror over the sink and was amazed, she rarely saw herself. She looked…pretty.

Smiling, she shook her head at her silliness and tugged her simple cotton henly off, and then her cotton scrub bottoms. Her socks and shoes were wet as well, so she removed them as well piling it all together before slipping the robe on. It came down to her toes, and was luxurious velvet, warm and soft. She pulled the sides together tightly so her bra wouldn't show, and tied the waist tightly.

Gathering her things, she made her way back to the living area to find Vaako sitting on the large couch, waiting for her. She gave him a small smile, "Thank you my Lord. This is very kind of you."

He inclined his head, and then twisted his lips up in a half smile, "You know Samira, if you're going to be making sure I don't die from this disease, and yelling at me for being foolish, you should probably call me Siberius. It's not much of name, but it's what I've got."

Samira hesitated, and then smiled, a full, brilliant smile that took his breath away. "My Lord Marshall, Siberius Vaako, it is my honor. You honor me by allowing me this, and by using my name. Thank you."

She sat next to him and grabbed her medical bag, "I would like to conduct an examination now, I need to make sure you are well after this _incident." _Vaako nodded and leaned back, waiting for her to continue.

Samira grabbed her stethoscope and leaned in to listen to his heart, pulling back after a moment. "Hmm, well it's good you are strong Lord Vaako." She grabbed the thermometer and gave it to him, "Beneath the tongue please."

She shifted onto her knees and pushed at his shoulders until he leaned forward, and she ran her hand down the back of his shirt, idly marveling at the pure musculature of his body, before she turned her attention back to listening to his breathing.

After a moment she pulled away and crossed one leg under her, leaning into the couch while she waited for the thermometer to beep. She locked eyes with Siberius-_such a different name -_she thought to herself and smiled softly at him.

Vaako was amazed in the change wrought by him simply telling her to call him by his first name. He knew that being raised for so many years among the Necros must have affected her attitude, but he didn't really realize it until then.

When the thermometer beeped he took it from his mouth and read it before handing it to Samira. She wasn't going to be happy. "Hellfire!" she exclaimed upon reading it.

Vaako burst out laughing, her curse was the last thing he had expected, and it was surprisingly endearing. Samira flushed, "I'm sorry my L-…Siberius. That was rude of me. But your fever is higher than it was before. And you exerting yourself like you did won't have helped."

Vaako bit back his laughter, knowing how serious she was, but it amused him to no end to hear his name in her lightly lilting voice. It wasn't often that someone called him by his name.

"I understand. What can I do to make myself better?" he asked, his tone serious, but a hint of a smile still played around his eyes.

Samira could see the smile around his eyes and lips, and was glad he was in good spirits, but was concerned. He needed to rest, especially after today. "You need to eat, something hearty, and drink a lot of water. Your heart still sounds good, so I'm not worried about that yet. Your lungs sound raspy, so I'm going to give you some medicine for the pneumonia that should slow down the fluid buildup. If you are in any pain or have a headache, I have pain killers."

Vaako nodded and stood, truth be told, he was quite tired. "I believe I will go review some papers now in my study, and eat something."

Samira shook her head, "No, go get what papers you want to review and take them to bed. You need to be resting comfortably. I'll bring you food and water." When he opened his mouth to protest, she waved a hand, "Nope, go!"

Turning away with a low chuckle, Vaako entered his study and gathered up the intelligence that his commanders had gathered on Kryon before the diplomatic mission had been sent, and the new information that they had gathered.

He laid the files down on his bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, stripping off his shirt before laying back and pulling the covers up over his lap. He leaned over and turned the lamp on, and began reading, engrossing himself.

Samira entered the room a few minutes later, a tray filled with food and water. She walked to the empty side of the bed and set the tray down gently before walking back to the door to leave.

"Samira?"

She turned back a questioning look on her face, "Yes Lord Vaako?"

He smirked at her, "Your clothes are still wet yes?" Samira nodded. "Then you are welcome to stay on the couch again tonight. Avoid the speculation of having others see you in my robe."

Samira looked down at the robe, "Y-yours….yes…of course. I'll go let Niles know you are well. Please call for me if you feel unwell."

He nodded and turned his attention back to his paperwork, though Samira could have sworn she heard him give a low rough laugh as she left the room.

She approached the chamber doors and felt like her body was on fire, little tingles running under her skin. Of course the robe was his, no wonder it smelled so divine…no! She couldn't think like that. Sighing in frustration she rested her head against the door for a moment and then called out, "Niles? Are you there?"

A moment later, "Breeder?"

She sighed in relief, "It's Samira actually. And the Lord Marshall is fine; he was in his gymnasium, in the steam room. He overheated himself and passed out. He is resting now. We will need more food for breakfast, and I would like water and juice delivered. He will need the sugar."

Niles sighed on the other side of the door, "That is good to hear Samira. I will make sure it is all here in the morning. Rest well."

Samira heard his footsteps leaving and turned away from the door, now what was she supposed to do?

* * *

><p>Samira lay on the couch, engrossed in the book that Siberius had told her about that morning at breakfast. She was growing sleepy, but didn't want to stop reading. Eventually, the stress of the day caught up with her, and her hand holding the book collapsed against her chest.<p>

She had been asleep for some time when Siberius woke, the light beside his bed waking him. He looked over the files spread around him and shook his head. He gathered them and replaced them in the folders, and set them on his bedside table.

Gathering up the empty tray he walked out to the dining area and saw that the light by the couch was still on. Was Samira still awake?

He walked silently over and found her sound asleep, one arm thrown up behind her head, the other clutching the book he had told her about to her chest. The neck of the robe gaped, revealing the soft curves of her breasts, encased in a simple white bra, and then dipped down to reveal some of her flat stomach.

Her smooth legs peeked out from the depths of the robe, a knee here, a thigh there.

He found himself entranced, unable to move, unable to look away.

Siberius remembered all the times his wife had seduced him, going over the top, using elaborate clothing, disguises, outfits, and yet here he was, more seduced by this simple display of femininity than anything she had ever done.

He moved closer and reached out, plucking the book from her hands, marking her page, and setting it aside. Samira stirred and half woke, to find a large dark figure over her. Fear skipped through her until her eyes focused and she realized it was Vaako.

"Siberius…are you well?" she whispered, her voice rough from sleep. It tore at him, leaving him aching. He nodded sharply, "Fine. I saw the light and wanted to make sure you slept well."

Samira smiled sleepily at him, "Thank you Siberius. You are very kind."

Kind? He scoffed internally. He wanted to scoop her off the couch and carry her back to his bed, and kiss her senseless before making such love to her that she didn't know her own name anymore, just his.

Shifting uncomfortably, he half turned away and went to walk away, take himself away from this temptation, when Samira spoke again, "Goodnight Siberius. Sweet dreams."

He paused, and in a swift decision, came down on one knee by her side, wound a hand through her hair, and brought her lips to his. He could feel her surprise, and resistance. He increased the pressure of the kiss, drawing her full lower lip into his lips to suck on so lightly, and then nip.

He felt it when her resistance melted and she wound her hand through his hair with a low moan, drawing him closer, kissing him until they both couldn't breathe.

Finally, when he was breathing like he had just fought in battle and more aroused than he had been in months…no years, he pulled away, his good sense coming crashing down.

He watched as her eyes slowly fluttered open and locked onto his face. He stood abruptly and moved away, "I-I'm sorry." He muttered, ashamed for having so little control. For probably having thoroughly destroyed any good grace that he had built with her. He retreated to his room and shut the door, locking it behind him.

"Oh you fool Siberius!" he whispered to himself.

Samira lay on the couch, wide awake, thoroughly kissed, and very confused. What the hell had just happened, and how was she supposed to act now? "Oh hellfire!" she whispered.


	6. A Cure at Last

**Hey all, sorry it's been a bit, Christmas was a bit dramatic for me. My sister got rushed into emergency surgery the night before christmas eve and it was really scary because she lives in TX and I'm in DC...so that was terrifying. Now i have an awesome head cold and have been in bed for two days, and barely moving...so yea! finally felt okay enough to get something out there. Much love to you all, and hope you enjoy the chapter. good stuff to come!xoxo **

* * *

><p>Samira awoke early the next morning, having slept very little. She peered in the direction of Siberius's rooms and cursed silently, knowing she needed to check on him, but was loath to actually enter his chambers.<p>

A moment later when she heard him coughing deeply, sounding as though he couldn't catch his breath her mind was made up. She ran into his room and found him curled on his side, coughing, clutching his chest.

"Breathe Siberius, breathe" she murmured softly, reaching for her medicine bag. She pulled it up onto the bed with her and grabbed Siberius's arm, looping it around her shoulder and lifted him up, leaning him against the headboard.

Samira grabbed the pillows and fluffed them before leaning Siberius forward to place them behind his head and shoulders. "Ok, take deep breaths now, come on" she whispered, placing her hand on his chest, feeling his body struggling to breath normally.

His eyes sought hers and she could see the panic there. She gave him a reassuring smile and grabbed her stethoscope, leaning in to listen to his lungs as he breathed; his slow breaths occasionally punctuated by coughs.

Samira frowned, his lungs sounded worse than the day before. He needed intensive pneumonia treatment. His heart still sounded quite strong, thank the gods.

She pulled away and placed her stethoscope back into her bag, reaching this time for an inhalable pneumonia treatment. She shook the inhaler and held it up to his mouth, "Open, and inhale."

Vaako nodded weakly and opened his mouth wide enough for her to put the inhaler between his lips, sucking down the gas when she puffed it into his throat.

A few minutes later he felt his breathing relax, and even out. He opened his eyes and stared at Samira, his chest aching from the pain of coughing, and from the need of wanting to wrap her in his arms and hold her.

Samira kept her hand on his chest and felt his heartbeats slow and steady out; his breathing becoming even. Where their skin touched she felt warm sparks running under her skin, thrumming through her body, frustrating her.

She shouldn't be feeling like this about him, not least of all because he was Lord Marshall. She was concerned about his condition, he was getting worse rapidly. They needed to find a cure, or he would follow his wife to the Underverse, and soon.

"You need to rest today my Lord. I am going to insert an IV, and you will not get up unless you need to use the restroom, do you understand?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

Vaako raised a brow, "_My Lord?_" he drawled, a touch of anger in his tone. "It was Siberius last night…why the change?"

Samira's eyes flashed up to his face, anger written on her face, "How dare you! The change comes from you, taking liberties that are not yours to have taken. I am a free person with free will, and you imposed quite liberally on that last night, taking what you wanted with no regard for the consequences."

She stood from the bed, grabbing the saline bag and tubing to prepare it, her hands working by rote routine as her angry words spilled out, "Much as your nation has done by invading and forcing conversion on people who didn't want it. And you wonder where this infection came from?! It is a consequence of your empire's actions."

She fell silent as she grabbed his arm, tying off a tourniquet and inserting the IV, working quickly so she could leave. When she had finished inserting the IV she turned to leave and was brought short by his deep voice.

"If that is truly how you feel, then let the virus spread, let the race of Necromongers die. Would that not be justice for our crimes as you perceive them?" he asked, the words bitter like poison.

Samira turned slightly and spoke softly, "I took an oath to save all those who need my help, regardless of race, creed or religion. Even if that religion enslaves me. So no, I shall not let your empire fall, despite the justice in allowing that."

Samira turned and left Siberius's bedchamber hastily, exiting the chambers entirely, and coming face to face with Niles. Seeing the distress on her face, he moved to the door but was restrained by her hand on his chest.

"No, he is well, for now. His condition deteriorated this morning. He will continue to grow worse if I cannot find a cure."

Niles nodded and let her pass, watching the slim healer walk back towards the medical bay, stress and strain in every line of her body, and wondered if their race was on the precipice of doom.

* * *

><p>Samira stared at the cultures and groaned in frustration. None of the cures were even coming close to working! Now, both of the healers were down for the count, and all of the soldiers were confirmed to be very ill.<p>

It was just her now.

* * *

><p>Two days later Samira was run ragged; she had lost two of the soldiers. The two healers were barely hanging onto life. The Lord Marshall was gravely ill. She heartily wished she could take back their argument, but when she had last seen him, he had been unconscious with fever. She had stood over him, weeping, afraid he would die, afraid of the emotions he had roused in her with his kiss, afraid she would not be able to save any of them.<p>

Samira hugged her knees to her chest and stared out the window in the med bay her heart aching. She had only one route of treatment left, but she had no idea if it would work.

To give the sick her blood in an attempt to use the antibodies in it against this mutated virus, it was a gamble of the biggest sort.

But to not try meant destroying a race of people. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against the glass, her breath fogging the glass as she nodded off, her first sleep in 36 hours.

* * *

><p>Samira drew nearly a pint of blood and set the vials aside. She sipped her juice and ate a lite sandwich, restoring a little of her strength. She went to the most ill of the soldiers and took syringes with the vials, injecting the first man with a full vial of blood.<p>

She stood by his side, waiting for something, anything to happen….long minutes ticking by, until she turned away frustrated. She would give her blood to them all, and if it worked, she would give it to the Lord Marshall.

If it did not, she would have failed, having tried everything.

She moved quickly through the patients, injecting them with her blood and then moving back to watch and wait. Hours passed, and she felt exhaustion tearing at her.

She nodded off in her chair until the sound of a hoarse voice roused her, "W-what did you do breeder? Find a cure?"

Samira's head snapped up, her jaw dropping open at the sight of the female Necro healer standing in her doorway, clutching the frame. She scrambled to her feet, "Y-you need to be in bed!"

The female Necro gave a choking laugh, "Yes breeder, as you command. Now tell me, how you cured this?" she asked, crawling back into bed with Samira's help.

Samira stared down at her for a moment, "You don't want me to answer that." The female Necro stared at her and then looked her over, taking in the sight of her bruised arm, and the small bandage covering the site where she had drawn blood.

The necro closed her eyes and sunk back against the pillows, "Of course. Your blood holds antibodies. We should have thought of that before. Good work." Samira raised a brow at that, and the Necro laughed, "Don't look so surprised. I know good work when I see it, regardless of where it comes from."

Samira smiled softly, "Rest for now. I need to go look in on the Lord Marshall." The female Necro nodded and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Samira moved away from her bedside and quickly gathered up her medical bag, throwing in another syringe, and ran to the decon area, dancing in place impatiently.

When the doors hissed open, she sprinted down the hallways, barely aware of the Necros littering the hallways watching her.

Her heart pounded as her feet brought her closer to Siberius's chambers, she could save him now, and she could apologize for their fight. She would not let him die. She could not.


	7. Awake

**Hey my lovelies! I hope you all had a wonderful New Years and are looking forward to 2015! I am looking forward to writing more and reading more awesome stories! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, there will be more good stuff to come! Probably about three more chapters to round out this story. :D Please review! xoxo **

* * *

><p>Samira raced down the long hallways until she came to the Lord Marshall's chambers, startling Niles from his guard position with her exuberance.<p>

"W-we have a cure!" she panted, slightly out of breath. Niles stared at her uncomprehendingly for a moment, and then grinned, "Well done Samira!"

She smiled back; please he had used her name, and excited to have a cure for Siberius. She turned and pushed the heavy doors to the Lord Marshall's chambers open, slipping inside before shutting them behind her.

She heard nothing from further in the chambers and frowned, her worry growing with each step that took her closer to his bedside. A day ago he had been unconscious with fever, and had been growing steadily worse. Samira only hoped that he hadn't fallen further into the illness overnight.

She entered Siberius's room and sucked in a breath; he was shivering in his sleep, and his IV was nearly empty of medicine. She made her way over to Vaako and checked his pulse, it was thready and fast, his heart was working hard, and he appeared to be struggling to breathe again.

Taking a deep breath, Samira went to work. She hung a new IV bag with medicine to fight the infection that would work in tandem with her blood. Next, she dragged Siberius into a sitting position to help ease his breathing, struggling under his still considerable weight.

Finally she sat next to him, tying off a tourniquet and began drawing her own blood, squeezing her fist repeatedly to speed up the process. Once she had a pint of blood, she slid the needle out of her arm and removed it from the tubing, adding a new one, and slid it into Siberius's vein, letting the still warm blood flow into his body.

Samira leaned against the headboard, her body weak from exhaustion, lack of nutrition and blood loss. She desperately wanted food and something to drink, but she dared not leave Siberius's side. She would stay until he was awake.

Samira drifted as she watched her blood flow into Siberius's arm, her body growing heavy with sleep.

Hours later, Vaako felt his breathing steadying out as he woke slowly. He opened his eyes and peered tiredly around the room, noting first the fresh IV, then the bag of blood, and last, Samira curled on his bed beside him, asleep.

He watched her sleep through hooded, sleepy eyes. Their argument ran through his head and he frowned, wondering if she would still be angry with him when she woke. Reaching a hand out, he brushed a lock of hair back from her cheek and cupped her cheek, marveling at the natural warmth.

He had been writhing from the fever the illness had wracked him with, and had felt like dying, but Samira felt so naturally warm, he wanted to draw her into his arms and hold her against him. She would probably see it as another liberty he wasn't entitled to, so he withdrew his hand and instead leaned forward to draw the thick blanket from the foot of the bed up and over her sleeping form.

Siberius leaned back against the pillows, breathing heavily. His body was tired just from that small effort. His eyes slid shut and he drifted into sleep once again, his hand outstretched, fingers gently entwined with Samira's, the smallest of liberties he would take.

A short time later Samira awoke, warm and comfortable; though confused as to how she ended up under a blanket. Peering up at Siberius, she could see he was still asleep, but when she felt a light pressure on her hand, she looked down in surprise to see their fingers intertwined.

Samira stared at their hands for a moment and then smiled softly before pulling her hand away. Moving off the bed carefully she stood and stretched, feeling rested for the first time in days. Her stomach let out a loud gurgle reminding her that she still needed to eat.

"Sounds like you could use dinner." Siberius's voice jolted her mid stretch, making her whirl around and stare at him with wide eyes.

Her heart leapt, he was awake! "I-Yes, it's been some time. But let me check on you first."

Siberius nodded and watched as she made her way around the bed, his eyes intent on her filled with a burning lustful look that left her heart racing and feeling breathless.

When she sat next to him he could see her pulse beating rapidly in her throat, and her eyes went everywhere but his face. She leaned down and pulled out her thermometer, "Open up please" she whispered.

He complied and when she rested a hand against his forehead, his eyes slid closed, relishing in the feeling of her warm soft skin against his. A moment later the thermometer beeped and she removed it, smiling softly when she read it.

"Am I better?" he asked softly. Samira nodded, "I want to listen to your breathing and your heart, but I think the cure worked."

She slid the earpieces of her stethoscope on and leaned in placing the cool metal end on his bare chest, listening to his breathing.

Siberius breathed deeply, enjoying the closeness between them. She smelled like cinnamon and vanilla, and comfort. He wanted to bury his face in her hair and breathe in the scent while he ran his hands over her body.

Samira moved to kneel beside Siberius, "Lean forward please" she murmured.

He did as she asked, holding stone still as she moved closer to listen to his breathing once more. Suddenly her knee slipped against the smooth fabric of the sheets and she smashed into Siberius, her hands grasping onto his strong shoulders for support while his hands went to her waist.

Siberius looked up to Samira and saw the fear in her face at being in such a compromising position, but also the desire burning in her eyes as well. Without thinking, he moved his hands under her soft cotton shirt and found something even softer, the silkiness of bare flesh, warm and pliant.

Samira's eyes were locked on Siberius's mouth, watching his lips part as his breath came in warm pants against her shoulder. Her skin felt like it was on fire from his touch, she was afraid to move, but she ached to lean in and taste his kiss again.

Siberius leaned in and bent his head into her neck, breathing in the scent of her skin, his breath ghosting across her sensitive flesh. His lips brushed the barest of kisses across her shoulder, sending a shudder through her body.

Samira's fingers tightened into his shoulders, drawing them closer still, her breath coming in shuddering breaths. When Siberius's lips came down more firmly on her collarbone his teeth skimming lightly across the bone her head tilted back; her breathy moan making Siberius squeeze her hips tighter.

His mouth opened against her skin, drawing her soft flesh between his lips to suck on her flesh softly, groaning at the faintly spicy taste. Samira gasped and ran a hand up Siberius's neck and into his hair, gripping him closer, her heart racing.

She was unbelieving that this was happening. He was the Lord Marshall, and she was…no one. He wasn't even fully well yet…but he had so much life and stamina. Samira repressed a laugh at the inappropriate thought of his stamina, and let out another small gasp as Siberius nipped at her neck and ear.

Taking a deep breath she pushed him back and put a finger to his lips, "Shhh…stop." Siberius gave her a confused look through passion hazed eyes. Samira cupped his face gently, "You aren't fully recovered yet. We can't do this."

Siberius stared at her for a long moment and then frowned, "Can't, or won't?"

Samira understood he was asking if she was going to be a willing participant in this growing bond between them, or if she would pull away like she had before.

She leaned in and brushed a kiss across his full lips, lingering just a moment and then pulled away, whispering, "Can't. Not right now. My blood is moving through your veins, carrying my antibodies to heal you. You need at least another two days of sleep, food and fluids. Then you can participate in…activities."

Siberius chuckled at the blush that spread across her cheeks at her words, but nodded. "As you order, I will do. Is it safe for my second in command to come see that I am well? It would ease fears amongst the fleet."

Samira thought for a moment, if she cleaned the room well with sterile cleaner, it should be fine. Nodding, she stood, removing herself from his embrace reluctantly, "I will clean your chambers with sterile cleaner, and it will be just fine in an hour. I'll have Niles order some fresh food and water in the meantime."

With a smile over her shoulder, Samira went to the outer chamber doors and opened them to find Niles still waiting. She gave him a smile, "He is awake and well. We need hearty food and water. I will clean his chambers so that there is no lingering illness, and then you may enter. One hour."

Niles nodded, not bothering to suppress a grin and jogged off, spreading the word to other Necros. Samira sighed and shut the door, now it was time to clean.

The hour passed quickly while Samira cleaned Siberius's chambers, humming softly. She couldn't remember having ever been this happy. A knock at the chamber doors startled her out of her daydreams and over to open it.

Niles stood with one of the other breeder slaves, laden down with food and pitchers of water, juices and wine. Samira led them to the dining area and gathered up a plate for Siberius along with a goblet of water, leading Niles into his bedchamber.

She kept her eyes lowered as she entered the room and sat in the chair by his bed offering Siberius food and water, keeping her attitude submissive.

Niles watched her for a moment and then moved to the foot of the bed, grinning at the Lord Marshall, "My Lord Vaako it is good to see you well. The breeder has done well to find a cure. It is just in time, for we have vital information on where this filthy disease came from."

Vaako raised a brow, "Oh?" his low rough voice filled with dangerous inquiry.

Niles' smile faded and he adopted a more formal air, "My Lord Marshall. It came from Kryon. As we suspected. But the final intelligence also indicates that the person who created this disease was someone who was originally from Helion Prime, and went to Kryon after our failed conversion of Helion Prime. They wished to be as far from us as possible, and when the people of Kryon expressed interest in converting, they hid their own interests, created this disease, and waited for the perfect opportunity to strike."

Vaako frowned deeply, it was not entirely unexpected. Theirs was a race of conquerors. But as Samira said, conquering came with consequences. This disease was one. If they went after the person who had created it on Kryon, the consequences could be far worse than a few of his own people dead.

Sighing deeply, he glared up at Niles, "We do not go after the person who created this. Not directly. We contact Kryon's ruling parties and see if they will negotiate the trade of this person for the conversion of those who wish it."

Niles nodded, "And if they do not accept?"

Vaako shrugged, "Then we hunt the criminal down. We use mercs if necessary."

Niles made a face and opened his mouth as if to protest, but Vaako held a hand up, "No, we will not risk our own. This disease nearly took me to the Underverse. I will not risk it. Now go, command the fleet to turn to Kryon."

Niles bowed and left, leaving Samira and Siberius once again alone. She stood and stared at him before smiling softly, "Thank you."

He looked up at her confused, "What for?"

She reached a hand out, meeting his, intertwining their fingers, "For not deciding to destroy Kryon, or Helion Prime for the actions of one person. It was a decision you easily could have made."

Siberius frowned and nodded, "I could have. But it would have hurt you. It was also the wrong decision, and you made me see that my decisions have been wrong before."

Samira stared at him, shocked, her eyes tearing, blinking rapidly to keep from welling over. Taking a deep breath she smiled and shook her head, "You amaze me. Now, can you stand?"

Siberius grinned and swung his legs over the side of the bed, holding her hand for assistance. He stood slowly, his legs unsteady. "Now what?" he asked with a rakish grin.

Samira grinned back, "Now a shower, you smell my Lord Marshall."

Siberius threw his head back, laughing. Samira laughed along, her chest tightening with some emotion she couldn't yet name. "Alright, come on, lean on me if you need" she said with a soft laugh.

Siberius gave her a wicked grin and wrapped his arm around her waist, under her shirt, his fingers splayed against her belly. Giving him a warning slap to the shoulder, she tried to pull away, but he swayed, "Come on! I need your help!" he said with a devilish grin.

"Oh, you are such a troublemaker!" she said with a laugh. He leaned in and whispered, "You have no idea", sending delightful shivers down her spine.

They made their way slowly to the bathroom where Samira forced Siberius to lean against the counter while she turned the shower on to a reasonably warm temperature. She turned and found him standing very close behind her, startling her.

He was staring at her with a hunger in his eyes that did not bode well for her self control. When he grabbed her by the waist and drug her into the shower with him, kissing her like she was morphine and him a drug addict, she knew she was in trouble.

He pressed her into the far wall, lifting her easily so that her legs went around his waist, her arms around his neck, her fingers weaving into his wet hair. Siberius pulled away for just a moment to see her wet clothes plastered to her body, pulling a groan from him before he lowered his mouth to hers again to kiss her breath away.

The entire world faded away, narrowing down into this single moment where her tiny perfect body fit perfectly against his, and all he could taste was the cinnamon of her skin, and all he could feel was joy.


	8. The Easy Path

**Hey y'all! well here we go...last few chapters! it's going to get kinda intense for them, so prepare yoselves! lol anyway, thank you all for reading, and for your likes/follows/reviews. Please review! xoxo**

* * *

><p>Samira hurried down the empty corridors, her clothes still slightly damp from her time in the shower with Siberius. She fought back a smile at the memory of his lips on hers, his hands on her body, and walked quicker to her chambers.<p>

Pushing the door open, she slammed it shut behind her and leaned against it, grinning. How had her entire world been upended like this? The Lord Marshall of the Necromongers showed her affection above others.

If asked to explain her feelings for Siberius she would be hard pressed to find the right words. Or rather, she had the words, but she was fearful of saying them out loud.

"Oh girl, you're in so much trouble!" she whispered to herself. Latching the door behind herself, she began to strip off her clothing and hang it over the hooks in the corner, ensuring they would dry and be out of the way.

Her small quarters were neat and orderly, using all the space to its optimal benefit. Samira had hung red curtains over her single window looking out into space, and it often bathed her room in a warm glow. A colorful woven rug from her mother's house on Helion Prime graced her floor and kept her feet warm.

Pulling on a pair of soft cotton sweatpants and a loose long sleeved shirt, Samira set her kettle on to boil water for a cup of tea before settling down in her small chair with her newest book from the library. A few minutes later she sipped contentedly on her tea, whiling away the hours.

* * *

><p>Siberius stood in the large chamber with his other councilors and listened to them as they prattled on about the things that had been happening in the fleet for the past week. Frankly, he was only paying half attention.<p>

He was thinking about his time with Samira earlier, and how he had cut it short. He hadn't wanted to, but she was right, he had tired, and he knew she had her own emotional bounds that he couldn't push.

The thought that he wasn't taking what he wanted as he was accustomed to, as he used to, was a bit disconcerting. But there was something about this woman that made him stop and take notice of what she had to say and what his actions meant to others.

It was something he had rarely done in the past. The Dame had encouraged taking power and prestige at any cost. She had been open with her affection in the pursuit of their advancement, and had never stopped him from doing so as well.

He wished he could thank her for making him strong enough to rule his people, but he could only hope that he had the continued strength to find the person who had tried to bring them down.

Siberius looked up from his internal reverie and saw that all eyes were on him, faces expectant. His frown deepened, "Apologies Councilors, I was pondering your generous counsel. Please repeat what it is you last said."

His second, Niles cleared his throat, "My Lord Marshall, we have received word from Kryon. They will accept the terms that we have set forth. We are three days out from Kryon, and would like to resupply at their moon, Ignis."

Vaako considered, they had been travelling through deep space for some time, and their supplies were low, but he disliked putting the fleet at risk so close to the source of the disease.

He shook his head, "No, where is the closest planet or moon on which we can restock?"

Niles waved a hand over the map and the planets rose from the ether, "The closest planet is that of Aequus, the largely oceanic planet. They will have much fresh fish and fruit."

Vaako nodded, "Good, we will take a frigate to restock the empire and then from there we go to Kryon. Do we have any further intelligence on who it was that created the disease?"

Niles shook his head, "No my Lord, the rulers of Kryon are being tight lipped on that information if they do have it."

Frowning Vaako shook his head, "I don't like this. Keep our warfleet at the ready."

Niles nodded, "Yes my Lord."

Vaako sighed, he was already tired, looking around at the faces of the councilors he knew they had more for him, but all he really wanted was to sleep until they reached Aequus, and then take Samira to the beach.

"What else do you have for me councilors?" he asked with a heavy sigh. Ruling was not always about what you wanted.

* * *

><p>Siberius collapsed onto his throne-<em>how he hated that word-<em>and ran a hand over his face. Now he had to hear from a group of petitioners. At least an hour. He waved to the breeder slave standing nearby, "Bring me water and fruit."

As he watched the man walked away, eyes cast down, subservience in every line of his body. When the man came back he cleared his throat, "Thank you. What is your name?" The breeder looked up at him with a wild, fearful expression before fixing his eyes on the floor.

"T-Tiberius. My Lord." Vaako could see the man shaking and wondered at it; did he and his people really instill so much fear in others? But when he remembered how Samira used to be around him and how she came to be on the ship, he relented.

"Tiberius is a good name. There was a Lord Marshall Tiberius" he spoke softly. The man's head bobbed to his words, "Very good My Lord. I am humbled to be named as such a man." Vaako twisted his lips, the Lord Marshall Tiberius had been insane.

This man was probably a better person than he had been. He leaned forward and spoke softly, "Do you miss your home Tiberius?"

The man stilled and then looked up at him, a faraway look on his face, "I do my Lord. The wheat fields of Helion glowed in the sun like nothing else. And the worship songs brought such peace to my heart to hear."

Looking into his face, Vaako realized that he was more than a slave on the ship, he was a prisoner. The large door leading into the throne room thunked open and the first of the petitioners walked in, disturbing the rapport that had been built between the two men.

Vaako leaned back into his throne and waved a hand, "Whoever is first, come forward."

For the next two hours he took petitions, growing slowly wearier. It wasn't until Samira stood before him that he noticed that the room had emptied of all but her and Tiberius. She gave Tiberius a warm smile, "Thank you for coming to get me Tiberius."

He smiled back at her, "Of course sister."

Vaako frowned at her, "What are you doing here?" he asked her, his voice coming out more gruff and sharp than he intended.

Samira smiled patiently, "Tiberius came and got me when he noticed you were tiring. I told you not to push yourself. You were dying a day ago. So now it's time for some dinner and then bed."

Vaako sighed and stood, shaking his head, "If it's what the healer orders, then who am I to argue?"

"The Lord Marshall?" Tiberius joked softly. Vaako looked over to him surprised, and then laughed, "Too true Tiberius! Good man."

Shaking his head, Siberius walked slowly beside Samira back to his quarters where there was already food waiting in the dining area. He glanced over to her and smirked at the look of pride on her face, "You think of everything don't you?"

She grinned at him, "When it comes to patient care, and that patient is a stubborn pain in the ass…yes!"

Samira laughed at the shock on his face and guided him to his chair, pouring him a glass of juice to go with the plate of hearty meat, potatoes, beans and a healthy side of fresh fruit. Sitting across from him, Samira filled her own plate and waited for him to begin eating.

They ate in silence for a few moments until Siberius spoke, "We're going to Aequus in a day for resupply, have you ever been there?"

Samira shook her head, "No, I've heard many good things about it though. The wealthy on Helion Prime would go there for vacations. Is there a chance I would be able to see its surface?" she asked hesitantly.

Siberius smiled, "I should think so. I'm still a recovering patient, I need my healer with me at all times" he quipped, watching as her face lit with happiness.

"Oh Siberius, thank you! But…I don't have the proper clothing to accompany you to any formal functions….should you want me there…"she spoke hesitantly, still not sure what their relationship was.

He waved a hand dismissively, "I'll have some made for you. It won't take long at all." Samira stared at him for a moment and then nodded, still unsure.

Siberius could sense her hesitation and reached a hand out to lift her chin, forcing her eyes to meet his. "What's wrong Samira? Do you not want to go?" he asked softly, his voice low and rough.

Samira swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again to lock eyes with him. "I-I want to…but I don't know in what capacity you want me there."

Siberius sat holding her face in his hand, contemplating her words, trying to formulate a response, but didn't know what the right thing to say was. He couldn't take her as his consort; the other Necros would try to kill him for it.

When he looked into Samira's eyes, she could already see the apology there, and she felt her own eyes well up. She closed her eyes and wrenched her head away from him, inhaling sharply, fighting the tears. Siberius sighed deeply, knowing he had hurt her, but knowing there was no other way, not yet.

"Samira, if I take you to Aequus as my consort, the other Necros will try to either kill me, or you. And I couldn't bear to see you hurt, do you understand?" he asked softly, his voice rough with emotion.

Samira shook her head, "I understand…but I think you are taking the easy path. Love isn't always easy Siberius. And if you love me, you should take a stand for that." She stood and looked at him, "I'm going back to the med bay, if you need anything, you know where to find me."

She walked away without looking back, not wanting him to see the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Samira tended to the recovering Necros in the med bay for the next few hours, making sure they were fed and still had fluid IV's. They would all need a few more days of rest and medicine before she was comfortable with them returning to work.<p>

The only reason she had allowed Siberius…the Lord Marshall back to his duties, was because he was the Lord Marshall, and she really had no control over what he did, regardless of how much he professed to care about her.

When the last of the Necros were sleeping comfortably, Samira left the med bay and went back to her quarters, shutting the door softly behind her. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. As she undressed and slipped on her shorts and tank top, she looked out her small window and saw Aequus approaching.

Its seas fluoresced at night, and the result was breathtaking. Turning off her lights, Samira curled onto her bed and stared at the wondrous sight until her eyes grew heavy with sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Samira rose early to check on her patients in the med bay. She was pleased to see them recovering well, and spent the next hours tending to them, as well as working on synthesizing a true cure from the antibodies in her blood.<p>

It wouldn't be done for a few more days, probably not until they reached Kryon, but they would have a definite treatment. Working intently, she hardly noticed the hours passing.

A knock at her door made her look up, surprise written on her delicate features when she saw Niles standing in the doorway. He smiled, "Samira. The Lord Marshall needs you, he is feeling unwell."

Despite her displeasure with him at the moment, a ripple of concern went through her at Nile's words. Grabbing her bag, she asked, "What's wrong? Does he have a fever? Cough?"

Niles shook his head, "No…but he seems very tired. And weak. His breathing is labored." Panic shot through Samira at that. Grabbing up a concentrated dose of the treatment she had created she put it in her bag along with treatment for pneumonia, and myocarditis.

Running out of the med bay, she heard Niles right behind her. She shoved people out of her way, barely registering their shouts of indignation. Arriving at the Lord Marshall's quarters she shoved the doors open and found him on the couch, paler than usual, sweaty and looking at her with fear in his face.

Moving quickly to his side she donned her stethoscope and listened to his lungs and heart. Both were laboring. "Shit shit shit!" she whispered. She should never have let him get up and about so soon.

She ripped the earbuds of her stethoscope out and looked up to Niles, "Help me get him to bed, _now."_

The other man nodded and helped her lift him and assist him with getting into bed. Samira set up another IV, this one with treatment for the myocarditis that was setting in. She grabbed his arm and inserted the IV, fear making her gentle.

She looked up and saw his fear too, and held onto his hand, rubbing the back of it gently. "Easy now my Lord, all will be well" she whispered, addressing him respectfully, knowing Niles was still there.

Siberius was scared. It hurt to breathe, and he wanted her to lie beside him and tell him it would be ok. "Please don't leave Samira…please" he pleaded, his voice broken.

Samira shook her head, "Of course not my Lord. I am going to give you another treatment derived from my blood. It's stronger. It will work with what is in your IV. You will feel much better soon, I promise."

He nodded and watched as she injected the treatment directly into his IV, and it began to flow into his body. He glanced over to where Niles was watching them with a very curious expression on his face. When he realized the Lord Marshall was watching him he came closer.

"Niles, how much longer till we are at Aequus?" Siberius asked his tone still strong and commanding, even if his voice was weak.

"By dinner tonight we will be docked" Niles responded. Nodding, Siberius sat up, wincing as his IV tugged, "Good, restock, and then let Kryon know we will be on our way as soon as we speak with the people of Aequus. That will buy us a day or two for me to recover."

Nile nodded and departed with a final glance back at the pair, who had moved closer upon his departure from the room.

Samira reached a hand forward to brush back a strand of hair that had fallen into Siberius' face. His eyes drifted shut at her touch, and she sighed, an unhappy sound.

He opened his eyes and found her studying him. He opened his arms in an invitation for her to join him and hoped she would take it.

Samira hesitated a moment and then kicked off her shoes before moving to the other side of the bed and snuggling into his side. Siberius tucked his arm around her and pulled her closer, her head tucked under his chin.

He inhaled softly and once again smelled her sweet cinnamon scent, and felt calmed. He closed his eyes and after a moment spoke quietly, his voice rough with emotion, "Samira…I'm sorry. I'm not a good man. And I'm not good with emotions. I've been trained to be a warrior and a leader…not to care about those that I hurt. Because we feel so little pain, we care little for the pain of others."

He opened his eyes and tilted his head down to look at Samira, who was looking determined not to cry. He reached his hand up and tilted her face up so he could meet her eyes, "Samira…I care about your pain. I don't want to cause you pain. Please forgive me."

Samira stared at him and then nodded, her tears spilling over onto her cheeks, her hand going up to wipe them away quickly. She leaned in and kissed him quickly, taking him by surprise. "Now hush and get some rest, healers orders" she whispered.

Grinning, Siberius followed her orders and closed his eyes, falling asleep quickly, his heart content. Samira took longer to fall asleep, her heart and mind still wrestling over Siberius' words. All she wanted was for them to be happy, yet it seemed every time they got close to it, something messed it up. Hopefully things would be different after their mini vacation on Aequus.


	9. Sunset Retreat

**ONE MORE CHAPTER GUYS! Okay so this chapter is nice and long, with lots of gooooood stuff ;) last chapter is also going to be pretty long. once again, thank you for reading, following, and reviewing. please review it means a lot! xoxoxox**

* * *

><p>For the next day and a half Samira spent her time between the Necros in the med bay and the Lord Marshall. Both were recovering well, and regaining strength. The soldiers who had fallen ill were back on duty, and the medical staff was beginning to resume their daily tasks as well, albeit in a slower fashion.<p>

In the evening she returned to Siberius's side and made sure he was eating well and helped him to walk around his quarters to regain strength. By the dawn of their second day on Aequus Siberius was able to walk freely without her aide, and had regained much of his strength.

There were those on Aequus that wished to convert, and Siberius had insisted on putting on a good show by appearing himself before the new initiates. He and Samira had gotten into a very loud and long argument about his strength and whether he should go, and both had ended up frustrated, agreeing he could go, but only if she was with him.

Now, as the day moved onward, Samira could see him tiring, but he still met with each new group of initiates. Finally, the leaders of Aequus called a halt to the meetings, insisting that Siberius and his counselors come for a meal with them.

Samira followed at a respectful distance with the small detachment of soldiers issued to protect Siberius. She watched him closely, making sure he ate and refreshed himself with plenty of fluids. On the rare occasion his eye caught hers, he would smile and continue speaking to whichever leader he was in congress with.

The afternoon resumed with more meetings that Samira wasn't allowed into, pertaining to the identity of the person who had concocted the disease. After many more hours the leaders of both parties separated.

Samira had sat for many hours in a large library in the main government building where the meetings were taking place, whiling away the time with a large tome on Aequuian history. At the sound of footsteps she looked up and found Siberius approaching, clad in his ceremonial armor. The sight of him sent a thrill through her, and she smiled brightly at him.

Leaning against the table she was sitting at, he gave her a bemused look, "Have I interrupted a thrilling read?" he teased, noting the title of the book. Samira blushed and shook her head, "Perhaps not thrilling, but interesting nonetheless. Are you finished for the day?" she asked hopefully.

Nodding, he stood up straight and gave a mock bow, offering her his arm, "If the lady would come with me, I have a surprise."

Samira laughed, knowing he was trying to make up for their earlier fight, and his absence. She didn't blame him, he was the leader of his people, and he had to attend meetings such as these. It didn't mean she had enjoyed sitting around all day, trying to ignore the whispers and stares she had received.

Gods knew what people were saying about her.

She stood and took his arm, giving him a half curtsey in her floor length cotton skirt. He smirked at her and led her outside to where a small transporter was waiting. Pulling up short, Samira's gaze flicked between it and Siberius.

"Where are we going?" she asked, suspicious. He laughed, "If I told you that would ruin the surprise. Now, if you don't mind, we should really get going." Samira gave him a wary glance before allowing him to lead her aboard the transporter.

As the hatch door shut behind her, all the windows blacked out, leaving them in a semi-darkness that was only barely illuminated by the internal running lights. Her hand on Siberius's arm tightened, "What's happening?" she whispered.

Siberius laid his hand over hers and squeezed her hand gently, "Don't worry, it's a short ride, and the windows are covered to maintain the surprise." He led her over to a seat and pulled her down beside him, her hand still clutching his arm.

After what seemed like an eternity, but was really only 15 minutes, Samira felt the transporter banking and descending. When they had come to rest on the ground Siberius whispered, "Now close your eyes and trust me."

Sighing deeply, she did as he asked and stood when he did, her hand tight on his arm. He led her down the hatch, and Samira's face was instantly hit by a gentle breeze that smelled of salt and freshness. They walked about ten more paces and then came to a stop.

Siberius released her arm and turned, "Thank you, we will call for pick up in the morning." He addressed his soldiers with authority and received brief nods from them before they headed back onto the ship. When it had pulled away and was out of sight, he turned back to Samira who was still standing with her eyes closed.

He smiled fondly at her, the tension in his body easing. He couldn't wait for her to see the magnificent view before them. He went and stood directly behind her, his hands going to her waist, pulling her back against him gently. He leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Open your eyes."

Watching her from the side, he saw when she did, and took in the view before them. Her golden eyes widened in awe, and her full lips parted with an exhalation of surprise. She looked everywhere at once; not wanting to miss a detail, for surely this was the most beautiful place she had ever seen.

Before them was a small stone cottage, hewn into the cliff side, with stone stairs that lead down to a private beach. The cottage had been given beautiful sky blue shutters, and a red front door. There was a flowering vine of some sort growing up the side of the house and onto the cliffs. But the most impressive feature was the sunset backlighting the whole thing.

She had come to think for many years now that the only sunset she would see would be from the decks of the Necro ships. They were hardly the same, and it had pained her heart greatly to think of all the missed colors and emotions a beautiful sunset could evoke.

Standing there, looking out at the cerulean sea, bathed in shades of magenta, pink, and orange, she cried, silent, joyful tears. Her hands found Siberius's and grabbed onto them, pulling his arms around her more fully. He saw the tears on her cheeks and leaned down to brush a kiss against her temple, "Are you alright?"

She nodded and wiped the tears away, "I-I'm sorry, it's quite silly to cry over a sunset. But when you've lived in space on a cold dark ship as long as I have, it's all the more brilliant when you do see it again."

Her simple words wrenched Siberius's heart. He brushed another kiss to her temple, "Well, it wasn't my intention to make you upset. Quite the opposite."

She turned in his arms and smiled at him, one filled with brightness and affection, "You haven't. You have given me a gift better than any jewels." Nodding, he stepped away and offered her his arm, "Well, would you like to see the inside of the house? It's ours for tonight."

Samira stared at his arm for a moment, knowing what he was really offering, and when she placed her hand on his arm, it shook. Smiling down at her, Siberius led her into the house, which proved just as charming as the outside.

Unbuckling his armor, Siberius quickly stripped it off and stretched, he disliked the formal armor, it was more restrictive and less effective in battle. He watched Samira out of the corner of his eye as she explored the house, a smile lighting her face the whole time.

Samira stood in the lone bedroom, and swallowed hard. She knew she could say no to being in here and sleep on the couch, but a very large part of her didn't want that. She knew Siberius _wanted _her, but he hadn't given any kind of a profession of love, or even affection.

She had no rights to such a confession, she knew. But it was hard not to want one. Especially when she had made the mistake of falling in love with him. But she would never speak those words to him, not unless he gave her some indication his desire was more than simple lust.

Siberius stood in the doorway of the bedroom, having approached very softly, and watched as Samira moved from staring at the bed to staring out the French patio doors. He saw a play of emotions over her face and knew she was unsure of his motives for bringing them here alone.

Well…perhaps his motives weren't unclear he thought with a smirk. But really, he wanted to spend time with her, away from the darkness of the ship, take her swimming, make her dinner, and really, simply be with her.

Moving to stand beside her he gestured down to the beach, "Would you like to go swimming? The water is still warm this time of year." Giving him a bright smile, Samira gestured at herself, "I'm afraid I don't have anything suitable."

Grinning broadly at her he stripped off his shirt and gestured at himself, "Neither do I." Staring at him in disbelief, Samira watched as he pushed the doors open and began to descend the steps. "Come on Samira!" he called, grinning at her.

Shaking her head she slipped off her shoes and socks and followed him, catching up quickly. They made their way to the edge of the water, and from there Siberius gave her a pointed look. "Are you going in like that?"

Samira looked down at her clothes and sighed, she didn't want to get them wet….but she was also scared to undress in front of him. It was an intimacy she hadn't been prepared for.

Seeing the hesitance in her eyes, Siberius stepped closer, closing the short distance between them and grasped her hips again, watching as a flash of desire went over her face. He bent his head slowly, letting her prepare for the kiss, and when he did finally brush his lips over hers, he could hear her breath coming fast.

Her small, strong hands, so capable at healing him came up to rest on his shoulders, pulling him closer. As he deepened the kiss, he felt her sigh against him, and let out the smallest of moans. One of his hands at her hip went to the small of her back, pushing up her shirt until his fingertips met bare skin.

He traced small patterns against her skin, kissing her all the while; alternating between her lips, and brushing kisses along her throat. When both of them were breathless and clutching onto each other, he pulled away from her lips and rested his forehead against hers, taking deep breaths to steady himself.

Her eyes fluttered open and found his, her gaze steady. She stepped out of his embrace and pushed her long skirt to the ground, stepping out of it delicately. Next she stripped off her simple cotton shirt and left it with the skirt.

His eyes drank her in; the golden skin taut over lean muscle, the way her long silky black hair, now loose, brushed down over the tops of her full breasts. Holding a hand out to her, he smiled when she took it and walked with him into the water.

He laughed when she let out a small squeal at the slightly chilled water. It was perhaps cooler than he had anticipated, but on such a warm day, it wasn't unpleasant. He waded in deeper and motioned for her to follow.

Shaking her head, Samira smiled, "No thank you, I'm quite alright here." He grinned at her reluctance and let her stand in the hip deep water for a moment before splashing her with the water, making her shriek and laugh.

Turning on him, she eyed him with a devilish bent and lunged, tackling him backwards into the water. She ducked his head under the water and was quickly wrestled off, only to be grabbed and pulled into deeper water, submerging both of them up to their necks.

Sucking in a breath she splashed gently towards his face, "Ooo you said it would be warm!" He laughed and wiped the water from his face, "It's not that bad!"

Shaking her head she treaded water for a moment and let herself adjust. She had to admit he was right. The water was actually quite pleasant. Looking out to a small rock outcropping, she gestured, "Wanna race?" and raised a challenging eyebrow.

Siberius laughed, she honestly thought she could beat him? But he nodded his assent anyway and on the count of three they took off. He had a significant lead, at first. But soon he looked over and saw her golden body slicing through the water in a manner his own didn't.

When she offered him a hand to stand on the rock outcropping, having beaten him there, he shook his head and smiled, "Where did you learn to swim like that?" She grinned, "As a child on Helion Prime. And there is a pool on your ship that sees very little use."

Nodding, he sat down on the rock beside her and pulled her down between his legs to recline against his chest. Samira leaned against him and wondered if all of this was his way of expressing his feelings. He was a very forthright man normally, and so it puzzled her to think that he would have trouble saying anything to her.

As the sun began to fall further from the sky Siberius sighed, "We should swim back. Otherwise we're stuck here for the night." Laughing Samira stood and stretched, unaware that he was watching her form with appreciation.

She turned and grinned down at him, "Well, I might just let you win this time!" she teased. He stood, his countenance growing very serious, "I am the Lord Marshall, no one beats me….that was simply good sportsmanship to let you win." By the end of his sentence they were both laughing.

He leaned down, kissing her firmly before breaking away and plunging into the water, using the distraction to take the lead. Shaking her head, Samira went after him. They emerged onto their beach at nearly the same time, weariness having evened the score. She smiled and shook her head at him, "For shame Lord Marshall, using such tactics to cheat!"

He grinned and bowed, "Well to the victor go the spoils! What would you like as your prize since I cheated so horrendously?"

Samira picked up her clothing and brushed the sand away, "Dinner would be lovely." With a smile, he gestured to the house, "Then let us proceed. I do believe I can accommodate that."

Once back in the house, Samira entered the bathroom attached to the bedroom and found a robe, which she quickly wrapped around her while she hung her bra and underwear to dry.

Stepping out into the bedroom she felt very exposed. She leaned her head around the doorway and could see Siberius in the kitchen, still clad in only his leather pants, which now clung to him even more. "Uhm, Siberius, are….are there any clothes here for me?" she called hesitantly.

He half turned and saw her, leaning out of the doorway. Nodding he jerked his head, "In the top dresser drawer." She thanked him and turned back into the bedroom to investigate. Pulling the drawer open, she found it filled with soft materials like she normally wore. Pulling on a dry pair of underwear and bra, she fingered the lace edges.

They were much more…daring than she usually wore. Rooting through the drawer, she came up with a knee length cotton dress in coral and pulled it on. Toweling off her hair, she ran her fingers through it to work out the knots.

Walking out into the kitchen she perched on a bench at the island, watching as Siberius moved smoothly, cooking something that smelled delicious. A smile crept over her lips as she watched him, the Lord Marshall, cooking her dinner.

She thought back to their kiss on the beach and the feel of his hands on her, and blushed, remembering how she had wanted his hands to continue touching her. Realizing he had said something to her, Samira turned her attention to Siberius who was looking at her with a knowing grin.

"I-I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked, her blush deepening under his gaze. Siberius smirked, "I asked if you would like some wine with dinner." Samira nodded; she was very thirsty at the moment.

Siberius poured a large glass and set it before her with a smile, turning back to the food, a smirk plastered on his face. He had seen her face before he had asked the question about the wine, and knew she must have been thinking about them being together intimately.

Her cheeks were flushed, her pupils were wide, and her pulse beat in the hollow of her neck, all indications to him that she was aroused. He wanted nothing more than to set dinner aside and sweep her into the bedroom, but he knew he needed to take his time, show her that he had planned this, that he cared.

Plating their dinner, he carried the plates to the small table on the patio and smiled when he saw Samira bringing the bottle of wine. "You like it then?" he asked with a grin.

She nodded, "It's been a long time since I've had any. It's very good." She sat across from him at the small table and poured him wine before digging into her dinner. He watched with pleasure as she ate the fresh sea bass and seasoned rice and vegetables he had made.

Samira sighed with pleasure and leaned back from her plate taking a long draw of her wine and found Siberius watching her. Raising a brow she smiled, "Yes?"

He shook his head, "Nothing, I just realized I don't know anything about you. What is your family like? How did you come to know medicine?"

Samira stared at him for a moment and then took another large sip of her wine, "Well, my family is…or was on Helion Prime. My father died when my brother and I were young, and my mother was a healer, and taught me the trade from a very young age. My brother took up mining like my father. When…when your men came to conquer us, I volunteered to be converted so my family would be left alive."

At her story, Siberius felt anger, and shame. All of it at his own people, and himself. They had never considered their own actions, only conquered and ruled others by force. He looked away, shame overcoming him.

Samira had spoken her story, and had let the words flow for the first time in years. Looking across the table, she realized that Siberius was upset, not with her, but with himself. Reaching her hand across the table, she grabbed his hand, "Siberius…I don't blame you, not anymore. You've changed. You aren't the man you were. I am happy where I am."

His gaze shot to hers, incredulity there. How could she be telling the truth? He had enslaved her, for years.

Samira could see he didn't believe her, and was turning his self loathing inward, spiraling downwards. Standing up, she closed the distance between them and sat across his lap, draping her left arm around his shoulders, her right resting on his chest.

Her eyes held his, unwavering, "Siberius, I am happy. I was not before. I feared you. I thought I would die in the nightmare I lived in. But we learned from each other, we grew and changed, and we are better for it. Do you believe me?"

He stared at her, unknowing how she was able to say the things she did, but nodded. He leaned in and kissed her, tasting the wine on her lips, the hints of pear, and drew her closer. Samira wound her hand into his hair, tugging on it, pulling him closer, then drawing away to nip at his lip like she had imagined.

He groaned when her teeth and lips moved from his mouth to his neck, sucking and nipping, then kissing away the light pain. When her teeth grazed his collarbone, a jolt of desire shot through him, making him roll his hips upwards into her, letting her feel his growing arousal.

Samira let out a gasp of surprise and desire at the sensation his move caused, and then another when Siberius stood and lifted her into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist naturally. He placed kisses to her neck as he carried her inside to the bedroom, then laying her gently on the bed.

She kept her legs wrapped around him, drawing him down with her, rolling her hips up into him, both of them moaning at the feeling. Siberius continued to kiss her, his mouth everywhere. Finally he broke away for a moment and looked down at Samira, the skirt of her dress pushed up to her stomach, her hair in disarray, her face flushed with desire.

He had never seen anything more beautiful. Leaning in he kissed her fiercely again and then whispered, "Tell me now if you don't want to do this, and I'll stop, go sleep on the couch. I won't take any liberties. You are precious to me, and I would never hurt you."

Samira's eyes shone at his words and she reached a hand up to his face, drawing him in for a kiss. Breaking away, she murmured, "Don't you dare stop" and rolled her hips into his again, both of them letting out light groans.

Nodding he grasped the hem of her dress and pulled it up over her head, tossing it aside. His mouth descended to her chest, brushing kisses across her skin, setting it on fire. His hands worked on the hooks of her bra, quickly undoing it, sending it to the floor with her dress.

Samira lay under him, nearly naked, and at the look of desire in Siberius's eyes, had never felt more beautiful. When he leaned in to kiss her again, his skin felt like a cool breeze against her fiery skin, making her shudder delightfully.

Her pebbled nipples brushed against his chest, making her ache for his touch there. As if reading her thoughts, his mouth travelled down her neck and to her chest, quickly encasing one breast with his lips, tugging on the nipple till pain and pleasure became one.

Her back arched off the bed, her hips writhing under him, grinding into his own painful erection. Siberius lavished attention on first one breast and then the other, watching as her hands grasped the covers of the bed, his name coming from her in desperate gasps.

He ached to remove his too tight pants and plunge into her, but he held back, wanting to take her to the height of pleasure, and then higher. He moved from her breasts and skimmed his mouth across her hipbones, remembering having seen them peeking from her shirts, and wanting to taste her skin.

Licking her bones delicately, he was rewarded when she shuddered and bucked up, whispering, "Please Siberius…please." He grasped her hips and lifted, pulling her underwear down and off, joining the pile of clothes on the floor.

Lifting one well toned thigh onto his shoulder, he leaned in and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh, making her shudder and whisper more pleas. He watched her face explode with ecstasy as he licked her slit, his tongue dipping briefly inside her.

She twitched her hips against him, trying to push closer. He gripped her hips harder, pinning her to the bed, but repeated the action with his tongue, this time flicking his tongue deeper inside before coming back up to her clit to swirl it repeatedly.

Samira cried out, a lightning bolt of pleasure going through her. "Oh! Again, please Siberius!" she cried out, begging. He grinned and obliged, repeating the action over and over, driving her to buck her hips against his mouth, curses and praise falling equally from her lips.

She could feel the pleasure building, her chest heaved with emotion and her hands gripped the bed tightly, holding on as the waves of it pushed her down. When Siberius fixed his mouth firmly on her clit and began sucking and flicking it with his tongue, she was lost, crying out his name as her orgasm crashed upon her like the waves on the shore below.

Siberius could tell she was still in the last throes of the orgasm, her body was still twitching. He moved quickly, standing up and stripping off his pants and then laying down to grab her by the hips and roll her on top of him.

Samira lay on top of Siberius, breathing heavily, her limbs still shaking from the climax. When he grasped her hips and lifted her gently, she barely registered what he was doing.

"Samira, look at me" he whispered, his voice rough with desire. She opened her eyes and met his, confused. He rocked his hips up into hers, his erection pushing into her wetness, making her moan. "Lift yourself up" he whispered.

"I-can't …I can't move" she whispered back. He shook his head, "You can. Come on." Samira whimpered and lifted her hips until he was able to guide himself to her slick entrance. Her thighs shaking, Samira sank down slowly, a moan escaping her as Siberius filled her.

Her fingernails scrapped into his chest at the sensation of him pushing into her tightness. It was just barely uncomfortable, but it still felt good…so good. When she had sunk down all the way, Samira sat still, breathing shakily.

Siberius ached to move, but knew he needed to let her set the pace. Samira took a shaky breath and tightened her knees around his hips, rocking a bit, gasping at the sensation. Moving more, she moved until he was nearly all the way out of her, and sank down again, faster this time.

She continued to move, getting faster, rocking her hips, rolling them, her hands grasping onto Siberius's shoulders as she rode him. Siberius had begun to meet her movements, thrusting his hips up into her, his hands on her hips, relishing the sight of her on top of him, taking control.

If his advisors could see him now, being controlled so easily by Samira…a smirk crossed his lips, quickly erased by a gasp of passion as she thrust harder, her movements growing faster. He had known their coming together would be passionate, but this…would change him forever.

Reaching a hand up he pulled her down for a kiss, both of them breathless. He sat up with effort and pulled her closer, his mouth going to her breasts again, nipping at them, licking and teasing, eliciting moans and gasps from her.

Samira could feel another climax building as Siberius tongued her breasts, nipping and sucking. When his hand found its way between them and his fingers began to swirl on her clit, she cried out, and rode him harder, needing more friction, aching for more.

Siberius groaned as she rode him harder…it felt so good, and he thrust harder, meeting her movement for movement until they were both crying out. When at last he nudged her over the edge and into her climax, Samira swore she saw fireworks.

Siberius held on to Samira as she bucked in his arms, her walls twitching around him, forcing him into his own orgasm moments later, and in that moment, he realized he didn't care if he ever saw the Underverse, he had all the joy he could ever want with her.

As they came down from their orgasmic high, Samira panted in his arms, and Siberius placed kisses onto her neck and shoulder. He rolled them onto the pillows and looked down into her face, realizing that he had fallen in love with her, irrevocably. How he was supposed to reconcile an empire of Necros with a breeder Consort, he had no idea. How he would live without her…was unfathomable.


	10. Freedom

**Ladies and gentlemen...the end! I really really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! It's been a good time, and I really enjoyed all of your support-follows/faves/reviews. It means so much! Please review and let me know how you like this final chapter, and how you like the story as a whole! xoxoxo**

* * *

><p>Early the next morning Samira was woken by Siberius kissing her shoulder and making love to her with a sweetness that brought tears to her eyes. Later, as they boarded the transporter, he held her hand in his, and in full view of his soldiers bent to give her a kiss.<p>

Fear and joy tore through her. There was little going back now. When they arrived back in space with the fleet he pressed another kiss to her lips and whispered, "I have to go command the fleet to Kryon, I will see you later."

She nodded and watched him leave, her heart pounding. Making her way back to her chambers, Samira paced, wondering how to pass the hours it would take them to get to Kryon. Running a hand over her face she sighed, frustrated, and went to the med bay to work on the treatment.

If they were going to the source of the outbreak, she wanted to be ready.

Hours later, she watched as the Necros carefully guided the machines into mass producing the treatment. Just in time too, she thought, looking out the large windows, seeing Kryon's half frozen surface approaching.

When the bay doors opened and Siberius strode in dressed in his full Lord Marshall regalia, her heart skipped a beat. He looked around the room and gave a perfunctory nod, glad to see a treatment was being produced. He came to her side and spoke in an even, commanding tone, "Samira, you will accompany me and the legion of men going to the surface. Bring enough treatment for all, in case things should go poorly."

Samira's gaze shot up to his face, which turned to hers and she could see that he thought that things going poorly was a distinct possibility. Her heart turned over in fear. She nodded and cleared her throat, "Yes Lord Marshall. When do we leave?"

"Ten minutes."

Nodding, Samira moved quickly through the room and grabbed up enough treatment for a legion of men and Siberius. She put together her medical kit with the treatments and tossed in a few extras that she could use if things got ugly.

Eight minutes later she came back to Siberius's side and gave him a firm smile, "I'm ready." He nodded and turned away, leaving the med bay, expecting her to follow. She did, knowing he was taking precautions to not treat her differently in front of the newly recovered Necros. She had barely gained their trust, and he didn't want to tarnish that.

She loved him even more because of it.

As she followed him to the large frigate that would take them and the legion of soldiers to the moon, Ignis, where they would be meeting the leaders of Kryon, Samira noted the tension in Siberius's shoulders, and the tense set of his jaw.

She wanted to reach a hand out and smooth the worry lines from between his brows, but with so many soldiers around them, knew that her actions would be most unwelcome.

Once they were aboard the frigate the soldiers dispersed to their stations and the Lord Marshall motioned for her to follow him. They went to the small chamber off the central command deck; largely furnished with a single leather couch a glass coffee table, and a small wooden bar well stocked with alcohol.

Siberius sank down onto the couch and watched as Samira stood, uneasy in the small chambers; unsure of what to do with herself he could tell. He reached a hand out and pulled her down on the couch beside him when she took it. He sighed deeply, "Soon, this will all be over. The Kryonite leaders have indicated that they have intelligence on where the terrorist that created this disease is located. We will find him and eliminate him."

Samira nodded, but she thought of other things. Sunsets, the beach, the cottage. Siberius noted her silence and searched her face, looking for what could be wrong. "Samira? What's wrong?" he asked softly.

She looked up into his strong face, lined with concern for her and had to bite her tongue, the words "I love you" so close to slipping out. But if she said those words, she would be lost forever to a man who may not love her. She knew deep down, she was lost already, but at least without saying them, she didn't have to see his face when he realized her affection, and his lack of it for her.

That realization would kill her.

So she shook her head and smiled at him, a bright, happy smile, but he could still see that it didn't reach her eyes, and that something wasn't right. "Nothing Siberius, I'm just concerned for your safety. Please let me come with you to all the meetings today. I'm immune to this disease, and have antibodies to most illnesses that could harm you, so I would be very effective in a crisis. Please."

He had been going to say no, absolutely not, but at the desperation in her voice and the lingering look in her eye, he hesitated, and then shook his head, "Okay. But if something happens, you must get yourself to safety, you understand?"

Samira nodded and agreed, but knew she would never leave his side, no matter what happened.

Thirty minutes later they landed on Ignis, and after the ship settled, they departed for the city's council headquarters. The leaders of Kryon and Ignis met them there, cool and detached, much like the Necros.

Samira followed Siberius closely, and though she received curious looks, no one commented on her status. Long minutes passed in pleasantries and Samira could tell that Siberius was getting irritable.

Finally, he sat silent and stared at the leaders of Kryon and Ignis as they continued to speak of their wish to join the Necro religion and race, and waited for his silence to speak for itself. When they realized that their simpering words were falling on an unreceptive leader, they grew silent.

Siberius leaned forward and gave them a wolfish smile, "Now…I believe you had informed us that you have the location of the person who tried to murder me?"

The leaders of Ignis and Kryon exchanged looks and after a moment the Premier of Kryon spoke with an ingratiating smile, "Lord Marshall, we did indicate we might be able to help you find the person who did this…however, we would like to know that us, and our people are able to convert."

Siberius bit down an angry retort and breathed evenly for a moment before speaking, "Premier, if your people so wish to convert, we welcome them. However, I see no reason to delay in aiding us, when the attacker came from your planet. A rational leader might see that as reason for war."

He let his threat hang in the air, and watched as the leaders smiles ran off their faces like wet paint in rain.

The Premier gave him a pained smile, "Yes, well…none of us want that. If you'll give us a moment?"

Siberius nodded and sat back in his chair with an indulgent smile. He glanced over to Samira and found her watching him with a strange expression on her face. He raised a brow and gave her a half smile, and was pleased to see her smile back, though hers was laced with hesitation.

-_probably because we are in a room full of other people she is not comfortable with-_he thought before turning his attention back to the Premier. The man was now speaking softly to one of his own Kryonite soldiers and when he had finished, the man nodded and walked away.

The Premier gave Siberius a warm smile, "Lord Marshall, just a few more moments. My commander is retrieving the coordinates of where the suspect is believed to be located. He was last tracked to this location this morning."

Siberius nodded, even if he was gone, they would lense him out.

A few minutes later the commander came back and handed Siberius a slip of paper with coordinates on it, bowing as he did so. Siberius thanked him, recognizing a good soldier when he saw one.

Standing, he smiled over at the congregated leaders, "Well, I thank you for your assistance with this. Once we have caught the man responsible, we will contact you again about conversion." With that Siberius nodded to his soldiers and led them back out to the frigate.

* * *

><p>Back aboard the ship they put the coordinates in the navigation systems of the ship and made their way to the northernmost reaches of the planet and descended, setting down on an ice flow a mile from the small town the coordinates had led them to.<p>

Samira looked down at her clothes and over to Siberius's armor, she didn't think either would be sufficient in this cold. Seeing her look Siberius came closer, "My armor has padding on the inside to keep me warm, and trust me it's heavy enough that I will be. But your clothing, that's not going to do you any good out there."

Staring at her for a long moment he held a finger up and then exited the small chamber to the command deck. Samira heard him speaking with someone and after a few minutes he reappeared with a bundle of clothing in his arms and held it out to her.

"It's cold weather gear. We only have one set, and it's for a man, so it's going to be a bit large."

As Samira layered the clothing on over her own, she laughed, it wasn't just "a bit large" it was huge. She rolled the sleeves up three times and the pant legs up twice. The thick socks he gave her served well to fill up the large boots.

When she was fully dressed, she was sweating, but knew that as soon as they stepped outside onto the frozen surface, she would feel differently.

Samira followed the soldiers and Siberius down the hatch door and onto the icy surface of Kryon once again, shuddering as a blast of frozen air cut through her. Siberius grabbed her arm and held her close, uncaring of the stares his soldiers were giving him.

"The house the terrorist is supposed to be in is a mile ahead. We want to capture him alive if possible. Move out!" he commanded, yelling above the wind.

They moved quickly, jogging over the rough terrain, and Samira felt the icy air tearing into her chest. She hated it. When Siberius raised his fist, they came to a sudden halt, and she would have gone crashing to the ground were it not for him grabbing her arm and pulling her into his side.

Outside of the house two houses up from them were empty vials, beakers and other medical paraphernalia. Siberius and two soldiers stared at Samira and pointed to the house, questioning if they had the right place.

She held up a hand and moved silently closer, coming up to the equipment and inspecting it. It was definitely the equipment used to engineer the disease. It smelled strongly of disinfectant and had also been exposed to heat, so there was little chance of exposure, but as she made her way back to the group of men she had an idea she didn't like.

Beckoning the men close she whispered, "Is it not possible that the Kryonites set this up in order to infect more people and do a better job of taking out the empire?"

Siberius stared at her, it was something he had considered, but he hadn't thought she would. "It's a distinct possibility" he whispered back.

Nodding, Samira unslung her bag from across her body and opened it, pulling out the needles full of the treatment. "Alright, everybody but the Lord Marshall gets a quick stick. Either in the arm or the ass gentlemen."

The soldiers looked at first her, then the Lord Marshall in alarm. He suppressed a laugh and smiled at his men, "Choose a spot and hurry up."

Quickly enough the men shifted their armor out of the way and rolled up sleeves so Samira could give them all the treatment. After the last man was done she tossed the needle in the bag and nodded at Siberius, "Ok, we're safe to go."

He nodded and stood from his crouched position, leading the men and Samira to the house. Peering into the window, he saw no one inside, and no lights on. His commander tapped him on the shoulder and made hand movements that Samira didn't understand.

Siberius nodded and stood to the side, pulling her behind him. When the soldiers poured through the front and back doors, she understood what the commander had been saying.

When the soldiers went further into the house, she heard a noise, and then a moment later an explosion rocked the two story house. Siberius whirled and covered Samira with his body as the debris from the house rained around them.

Long minutes later he heard footsteps on the icy ground. He raised his head and saw not one of his soldiers, but a tall hooded figure, shrouded in dust from the remains of the house.

The figure raised a hand, and in the second that it took him to realize what was in it; it was already too late.

He raised his hands in a surrendering gesture and stood in such a way that his body was blocking Samira's crouched one. The hooded figure cocked its head and then waved the gun, "Move."

Siberius shook his head, "I'm fine here, thanks."

Pointing the gun at Siberius's feet, the hood figure fired and then immediately pointed the gun back at his head, "MOVE."

Siberius had flinched when the bullet bit the ice in front of him, but he didn't want to expose Samira to this psycho. He also knew that if he didn't move, the man would kill him and he wouldn't be there to help her if he tried to hurt her.

Moving slowly he stepped to the side and back, setting himself beside Samira. He reached a hand down and waited until he felt her smaller one rest in his, and pulled her to her feet.

Samira stared at the ground, her head swimming from the blast. Her ears were ringing and her head was aching, but Siberius seemed to be fine. Her hearing sounded like it was in a tunnel, but if she concentrated, she could hear.

The hooded man stepped forward, "So Necromonger, are you ready to die?" Siberius sighed, "Why do you want to kill me, or my people?"

There was menace in the man's voice when he spoke, "Why did you want to kill my people? We had never done anything to you. You invaded Helion Prime and threatened to slaughter those who wouldn't convert."

Siberius nodded, "That's true. But that was the way of our former Lord Marshall. The one after that halted conversions, and I have not allowed forced conversions. Only those who wish to convert are accepted."

The man shook his head violently, "No! You lie! I know you have killed."His voice raised and the gun in his hand shook. "You killed my mother, and my sister. You took my entire family."

Samira's ears were clearing of the ringing sound and she was able to hear more clearly….

"You killed my family and left me an orphan. You and your empire came like a plague and nearly destroyed my planet…my home."

Samira's head tilted toward the man. That voice was so familiar…

"You took my Sammy!" the man cried, his voice breaking. Samira's head came up like a whip and Siberius felt her arm go rigid in his hand. She took a half step forward and was stopped from going any further by his restraining hand.

She spoke softly, "Zeke?" When his head turned towards her, she stepped closer, shaking Siberius off. "Zeke…is that you?"

The man's hand shook violently. "Sammy? It-it can't be you…you're dead." The fear and hope were equal in his voice. Samira held her hand out for him to touch, "It's me Zeke, its Sammy."

His gun wavered for a moment more and then lowered slightly, still pointing at Siberius. He reached the other hand out and touched her hand, making a broken gasping noise when their hands connected.

Samira felt tears gather in her eyes, she was standing so close to her brother…but he was the one holding a gun…he was the one who had created this disease.

She stepped closer still and peered up at him under his hood, "Zeke, why would you do this? Why would you kill so many people and try to kill so many more?" she whispered.

Siberius watched from nearby, horrified, and unable to believe that her brother was the perpetrator.

"_Why_? Because you were dead! Because mom **IS** dead. Because they ruined our home. For the lives they _stole_." Zeke hissed at her, a fury in his face she didn't recognize.

"One wrong doesn't right another Zeke" she whispered back. He glared at her and then pointed to her medical bag, "So it was you that saved the Necros then? I heard some healer came up with a treatment."

He looked at her with disgust, "How could you save them?! Why didn't you let them die?!"

Samira stepped back at his rage and shook her head, "Because Zeke, my oath as a healer means I give care to anyone, even those who hold me captive."

Zeke shook his head furiously, "No…**NO**! You should have let them die. Let the go to the Underverse they care so much about." He raised his gun and pointed it at Siberius, "I'll just have to finish what I started."

Without thinking, Samira moved in front of her brother's gun, blocking his shot. Zeke stared at her for a moment and then frowned, "What are you doing Sammy?" Samira swallowed hard, "I can't let you do this Zeke. I can't let you murder anymore."

Zeke shook his head, "Get out of the way Sammy! This is for mom. If these filthy Necros had never shown up, she would still be alive." Samira choked on the lump in her throat, "No Zeke…no. Mom was sick. She didn't want me to tell you. She knew she wouldn't survive the conversion process, so she rebelled to give us time to get away. I volunteered my healer skills to keep them from taking you. You were too young."

She cried freely, they both did. Zeke shook his head, "No Sammy. It's their fault, for all of it. Now move." Samira looked in his face and knew he wouldn't be moved from his decision, and so she did the only thing she could.

Sinking to her knees, she stared up at him, "I'm not moving Zeke. It's my job to protect people. And I'm going to protect Siberius." Zeke stared at her in disbelief, "Siberius? You know the Lord Marshall of the Necromongers by first name?"

She hesitated and then nodded, "I love him Zeke. And I won't let you kill him. You'll have to kill me to harm him."

At her confession she heard Siberius suck in a breath, and she saw Zeke's expression change to one of disgust and anger. "I don't even know you anymore. You aren't my Sammy. My Sammy wouldn't love a monster."

His words cut her to the quick, but made her come to a deep realization. Staring at him, she knew he wasn't her Zeke anymore. Lunging, she grabbed his wrist and wrenched with all her strength until she had the gun pointed away from Siberius.

Kneeing Zeke in the gut, she grabbed the gun when his grip loosened and stood away as he staggered. Walking over to Siberius she handed him the gun and stared up into his face briefly before looking away, "Lock him away…please don't kill him. I know I don't have the right to ask for that. But please" she whispered.

She didn't wait for his response, but instead began the long walk back to the frigate. The freezing air hardly touched her; her whole body, inside and out felt like it was made of ice.

* * *

><p>Samira sat on the cottage patio, watching the sun set. The sky was painted with so many different colors; it made her itch to pick up a paintbrush, though she had no knowledge on how to paint.<p>

It had been three weeks since her encounter with Zeke on Kryon.

Upon their return to the frigate, Siberius had locked Zeke in the brig and had taken them back to the fleet. Once there, he had given her a transporter and a piece of paper that he had told her to look at once she was away.

When she had set her destination for Aequus, she had opened it and found it to be a document declaring her a free woman, and an apology for her time in enslavement. He had also enclosed wages for the years she had been with them.

Samira had found her belongings all aboard the transporter and wondered how long he had been planning this.

Now, sitting on the porch, she wondered what to do with herself. She had more money than she knew what to do with. She had bought the cottage. She had outfitted it with furniture from her mother's home, and her belongings, but didn't know what to do with herself.

She had spent the last weeks wandering the beach, swimming, cleaning the house and making repairs, reading….but mostly thinking of Siberius and Zeke.

As she sat watching the sun set, she heard a noise, soft at first, and then growing louder. She sat up and listened, her hearing having been damaged in the bomb blast, and recognized it as the hum of a transporter.

She sighed and stood, walking slowly out to the front of the house. The transporter hatch was open and two Necro soldiers were unloading two trunks followed by three canvas bags onto the ground. The glanced at her and gave her perfunctory nods, before turning back into the ship and disappearing.

A moment later Siberius emerged from the darkness of the interior and walked down the hatch door and onto the ground. The hatch closed behind him and the transporter lifted back into the air; Siberius's eyes locked on her the entire time.

"Zeke?" she asked softly.

"Imprisoned until he dies naturally."

Samira nodded, it broke her heart to think of her brother that way, but he had brought his punishment on himself. She stared at Siberius, why was he here?

"Imprisonment until natural death and no forced conversions were the terms that I negotiated before I stepped down as Lord Marshall and Niles took my place." Siberius spoke softly, but the force of his words hit her like a wave.

"I couldn't lead without you by my side. And I knew you couldn't be there, in space, with them anymore. So I had to decide which I loved more, being Lord Marshall, or you." His words pulled at her like a rip tide, but she stood steady, her breathing ragged, and fighting tears.

"I chose you. I know now that my Underverse, my perfect ending, is wherever you are." With that Samira began to sob, and sank to her knees, all the emotions of the past weeks finally catching up to her.

Siberius was at her side in an instant, his arms around her, pulling her into his lap as he joined her on the ground. They sat that way for a long time until her tears, and his, cleared. When they were both under control, Siberius lifted them both to their feet and smiled at her, "Now, should we go finish that sunset?"

Samira nodded and smiled back, her heart bursting with joy. They walked hand in hand into the house, Siberius's belongings momentarily forgotten. They had each other and that was everything they wanted, now and for Underverse to come.


End file.
